And so the lion fell in love with the lamb
by TeenWolf136
Summary: Stiles' little sister, Violet, discovers Derek in her brothers room. And yet she's calm and collected about it. But more than that she's smart, ridiculously so, figuring out the whole situation. What scares Derek the most is the things he begins to feel for her. Will he be able to keep her safe? Or will the supernatural world prove to be to much for her, and ruin her innocence?
1. Chapter 1

Derek had never seen her before. He'd never scented her, heard her. Nothing. That was why when he was standing in Stiles' room, waiting for him to come home, he was shocked when a girl, no more than 14 years of age, walked into the room. When she caught sight of him she stopped and looked at him for a moment. She didn't look scared, or shocked that a random stranger, who also happened to be one of the most wanted fugitives in the entire state, was standing in her brothers room. When her brother wasn't even home.

"Oh," was all she said. She had a book in her hand, The Spiderwick Chronicles, her brown hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders but her eyes, oh those entrancing eyes, stunned Derek. They were like none he'd ever seen, they were a beautiful purple, her long eyelashes flicking over them.

Derek was frozen, completely unsure what to do. "Um…uh…I was…." he stammered. How hadn't he heard her? Smelt her? Her sent began fogging the room, it smelled of lavender and leaves, like she'd just been outside. It enveloped him and he had to stop the urge that begged for him to go closer and take in her scent deeper, get lost in it…

"It's alright," she interrupted his train of thought. "Stiles will be home in a few minutes. My dad's home, but he's downstairs doing work, so don't worry about him." She gave him a small, sweet smile. Derek was shocked. She wasn't freaking, she wasn't screaming for her dad, the sheriff, she was calm, like she knew what was going on.

"Did Stiles tell you-"

"No," she cut him off, walking further into the room and sitting on a chair off to the side, crossing her legs underneath her. She began reading the book and Derek was taken back. He'd expected her to say more. Sensing he was waiting for her to explain herself, she glanced up. "He didn't tell me. Don't worry," she tried to reassure him. Derek was really glad when Stiles burst through the door, dumping his stuff on the ground.

"Yo Vi-WOAH!?" He jumped back when he saw Derek. Derek's eyes widened, glancing over to the girl who was still sitting calmly.

"Hey Stiles. How was school?" She questioned. Stiles looked over to her.

"Oh it was alright. How was your school day?" He questioned.

"Good," she answered simply. Stiles turned back to Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles questioned. Derek's eyes flickered over to the girl in panic. Stiles followed his gaze. "Oh, don't worry about her," Stiles said dismissively, sitting back down on his desk chair.

"Look if you say one word-"

"Like what? Call my dad?" Stiles questioned, with a roll of his eyes. "Look buddy if I'm harbouring your ass then it's my house, my rules," Stiles said. Derek glared at him but gave a tense nod.

"Did Scott find the necklace?" Derek questioned.

Stiles shook his head. "No but I think I have another idea."

"What?"

"Well that night at the school, Scott sent Allison a text telling her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott," Stiles turned in his desk chair and began typing away on his laptop. "I'm thinking it was the alpha so if we can trace the text back to whoever sent it, we catch the alpha right?"

Derek was still nervous about talking about all of this with the girl in the room but Stiles seemed ok with it so he supposed he'd just have to trust him. "Ok, so do you know how?"

"No," Stiles shook his head. "Not me. Violet?" Stiles turned to the girl who was already looking up at him.

She nodded, calmly and confidently but not enthusiastically. "She knows how to trace a text?" Derek questioned, glancing unbelievingly at the girl.

" 'She' has a name," Violet said, standing up and gently placing the book on the chair. "And yeah. It's not that hard. Well…it's not for me," she shrugged before her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment and she cursed lightly under her breath. She turned to Stiles. "That was up myself wasn't it?" She questioned. Stiles gave a short chuckle and stood, wrapping an arm around her delicate shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," he said, seating her in the desk chair. She nodded.

"So I'm going to need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text," Violet stated, beginning to type.

Fifteen minutes later, she was done. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as they stared at the name on the screen.

"W-what? That can't be right," Stiles argued.

"It's right Stiles. But I don't-…I don't understand. Why would Scott's mum send it?" She questioned.

"We gotta go to the hospital to check it out," Derek said. Stiles straightened and nodded in agreement.

"Can I come?" Violet questioned, looking up to Stiles with those big, beautiful eyes of hers. Stiles swept some of her hair out of her face and leant down slightly so he was her height.

"Not this time Vi. It's too dangerous," he explained. "I'll get you the next Spiderwick Chronicle book tomorrow ok?"

She chewed her lip before reluctantly nodding and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise." Stiles said, hugging her tightly back. He pulled back, giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded and he ruffled her hair before walking out of the room, although Derek hesitated.

"Keep him safe, ok?" She asked softly to Derek. He looked over to her, surprised, but gave a terse nod. She went over and sat back down, crossing her legs beneath her and picking up her book. She didn't look up as she spoke, "Bye Derek."

He was almost out the door way but he froze as she spoke. He nor Stiles had mentioned his name, hadn't said his name and yet she still new. She could sense his confusion and kept the small smirk to herself.

-O-

Violet sat in the stands next to her father. Her eyes scanned the field and she sort out Scott, her brother's and admittedly probably her, best friend. Her father was looking for Stiles and she felt sorry for him. She knew Stiles wasn't going to make it tonight.

She watched as Scott scored and passed to Danny who scored. She cheered at the end of the game. They'd won.

"I can't believe Stiles didn't show up," her father sounded angry and disappointed.

"It's alright dad," she reassured him. "He'll get another chance. Just be patient."

He sighed but nodded.

"I want to go congratulate Scott. Can I meet you in the car in like 10 minutes?" She questioned.

"Yeah sure sweety," her dad agreed and began making his way toward the car. She followed all the lacrosse players who were heading toward the boys locker room. There was a big lineup and she had to wait to get in. She got a glance of Scott talking to Allison before she was pushed back. Danny passed by her.

"Oh hey Violet," he smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"You were really amazing tonight Danny," she smiled.

He gave a small chuckle. "Thanks squirt. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok," she agreed. He walked out and she went to continue to the locker rooms when all the lights shut off. She froze, her breath catching in her throat. She could hear faint murmurs further in and decided to go back. She began hurrying toward the exit when she heard a familiar voice. Scott. She froze, biting her lip. Decision made she turned back and began cautiously making her way deeper into the locker room. She came to the sinks and could see the flicker of movement in the showers, although a wall blocked proper view. A body flitted out and she froze again, but he stuck to the shadows and was gone in an instant. She ran to the showers only to find Scott writhing on the floor, clutching the back of his neck. Derek stood behind him, looking slightly panicked but not moving to help him. She dropped to her knees, trying to still and calm Scott. She looked up to Derek with pleading and confused violet eyes. He looked very conflicted but didn't move to help. She glanced back down at Scott and when she looked back up, Derek was gone.

-O-

"Scott, are you going to tell me why your were writhing on the floor in pain last night?" Violet questioned. She sat in Stiles' room with her brother and their best friend.

"Violet you know I can't," Scott said.

"Yeah I know," she replied before sighing.

"I think Jackson's going out," Scott said. "We better go," he sighed.

"Oh yeah," Violet added. "Um…I got asked to the dance."

Both of the boys heads whipped to her. "What?" Their voices were laced with venom. Both were fiercely protective of her.

"Yeah…Which I thought was strange because, you know, I'm like 2 years younger than all you guys but," she shrugged.

"And you said yes?" Stiles was still processing.

"Well he didn't have a date and he kind of looked like a lost puppy and…you know I can't say no to lost puppies," Violet said.

"Who is it?" Scott questioned.

"You probably don't know him. Isaac Lahey," she replied. "I've spoken to him a couple times here and there but never _really _spoken to him."

"Oh-kay…" Scott said slowly.

"So I guess I'm going to need a dress," Violet questioned. "Girls wear dresses to dances right?"

"Uh..right," Stiles said.

"Well I'm going shopping with Allison and Lydia. Not for formal dresses, we're doing that another night. But I figured I should get used to the whole..um..shopping thing," Violet explained. She was rather close with Allison, having met her through Scott.

"Ok. Sure," Stiles nodded.

"Well she's picking me up and you guys have to go stalk Jackson so, I'll see you later," She smiled, standing. She wrapped an arm around her brother's neck and placed a kiss on Scott's cheek before walking out.

-O-

"Allison," Lydia puffed. "When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods wasn't really what I had in mind."

I rolled my eyes, my strides matching Allison's.

"Before I forget," Allison said. "I wanted to ask if you're ok with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

"Did he?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah," Allison had never sounded like that before. Bitchy. "Just as friends but I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it first."

"Sure. As long as it's just friends," Lydia agreed. Allison let out a cold chuckle.

"Yeah well it's not like I'd take him into the coaches office during lacrosse practice and make out with him or anything," Allison said. I snorted in amusement. I'd heard about Lydia and Scott's kiss.

"Uh…" Lydia sounded slightly shocked. "About that…"

-O-

Allison, crouching, began screwing a new head into the top of her arrow.

"What does that do?" Lydia questioned.

"Let's find out," Allison suggested, standing back up. She positioned the arrow into her bow and pulled it back before releasing it. The arrow whizzed through the air into a tree and a flash of light burst out.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked. Allison looked perplexed.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Can I try?" Violet questioned. Allison glanced at her and nodded, handing her a normal arrow and the bow.

"So hold it-"

"It's ok," Violet interrupted. "I know how." She carefully positioned the bow and arrow, aiming it at a slim tree. She pulled the string back and released. The arrow flew straight into the tree.

"How did…? That was amazing. I mean..how do you know archery?" Allison questioned. Violet shrugged.

"I used to try and try out every sport. I did archery for awhile," She explained.

"Well," Lydia clapped her gloved hands together. "That was fun. Anymore lethal weapons you want to try out?"

There was a snap. The girls' heads whipped around, looking for the source of movement as another crack ripped through the air.

"Stay here," Allison said quietly to Violet and Lydia.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Because I thought I heard something," Allison replied.

"Can I come?" Violet asked.

"No!" Lydia quickly grabbed Violet's arm. "You're staying with me. And Allison what if that something is something dangerous?"

"I'll shoot it," Violet replied for her, shifting the bow in her hands. Allison gave her a smirk before walking off.

-O-

Once Allison had dropped Violet home she went upstairs and placed the shopping bag with a pair of pink shorts, in her room before heading back downstairs.

"I miss your mum."

She froze in the doorway to the kitchen. Stiles' back was facing her, although she could see the outline of his shocked face. He stepped back closer to their dad.

"What did you say?" He asked. Dad winced and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, going to pour a glass but Stiles stopped him. Dad smiled a little, although he already looked intoxicated.

"Thanks," he murmured. Violet leaned against the doorway, watching her brother and her dad.

_I miss her too_, she thought. _I miss mum too. _

-O-

"Call it again," Scott demanded. Violet rolled my eyes. Stiles, Scott and Violet all sat in Scott's room as he searched frantically for his phone.

"It's not here!" Stiles said. "So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one! And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek," Scott said.

"Well A. You're not alone. You have me!"

"And me,'' Violet added quietly.

"Yeah and B. Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire?" Stiles pointed out. "He sounds pretty dead to me."

Violet winced at the thought.

"Argents plan was to use him to get to the alpha. They're not going to kill him," Scott pointed out.

"Alright so just let them do what they're planning. Let them use Derek to get Peter. Problem solved," Stiles said.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott protested. "I can't protect her on my own!" Scott said, rushing around the room. "Which means we need to find Derek first. Just help me!"

"Scott you probably lost it when you were fighting with him," Violet said. Scott gave her a weird look, frantically searching through his desk.

"Not even going to ask how you know about that," Scott said, shrugging it off.

"Yeah you remember that? When he was trying to kill Jackson and then trying to kill you?" Stiles said.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone!" Scott protested. "And I'm not letting him die."

"Can't you think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles," Violet scolded. She stood and walked to where Scott was still frantically searching. "Scott," she said softly, he turned to look at her. "Stop." She grabbed his hands. "Close your eyes," She instructed. He looked confused but none the less obeyed. "Take a deep breath," She said, he complied. "Everything's going to be ok. Just calm down."

Slowly his eyes fluttered back open. He gave her a small smile and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Vi," he said before his head snapped to the side.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"My mum just got home," Scott said. Scott rested against his desk and they allowed him to listen for a few minutes.

"Is she ok?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.

"What's she doing?" Violet asked.

"Crying," Scott replied. He came over and slumped onto the bed. She slipped her arm around his shoulders.

"Scott," She said. "You can't protect everyone."

He looked to her, wrapping an arm around her middle. "I have too."

-O- (Violet's POV)

"Is something wrong Allison?" I asked as we stood on the elevator up to Macy's.

"Nothing's wrong, I just, got a lot on my mind," she replied, giving me a small smile.

"You could smile at least," Lydia pointed out. "Ever hear the saying; 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile.' Smile Allison. I'm buying you both a dress."

"I have to admit as far as apologies go, that was more than expected," Allison admitted.

"But not as much as we're going to ask," I added.

"What did I do to you again?" Lydia questioned. I gave her a sweet smile.

"Hurt Allison," I shot back. _And hurt my brother, _I added silently. Lydia gulped.

"Fine. What else?" Lydia questioned.

"You're going to cancel whatever dumb jock you said yes to and you're going to take someone else," Allison said.

"Who?" Lydia asked.

We all looked to my brother. "Him."

And just at that moment Stiles was looking at perfume and accidentally sprayed it in his face, sending him into a fit of sneezes. He caught sight of us and gave us a small wave. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Don't frown Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile," Allison said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Allison had always been so sweet and innocent, yet lately she seemed more bitchy and cold. I gulped, brushing it off.

.

I stood in front of the mirror with Allison as we both held up different dresses, me a light pink one and her a red one. A man walked up to us, studying us. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't figure out why, but he was bad. I just knew it. And I wanted to get away from him. I gulped, clutching the dress.

"That's not your colour," he said. I shivered at his voice and his eyes flickered to me. "Sorry if that was intrusive but, considering your skin tone I'd go lighter."

"Because I'm pale," Allison agreed, although looked a little shaken as well.

"Fair," the man contradicted. "Well you can't call skin as beautiful as yours pale. Not skin that perfect."

"Here," he grabbed a dress from behind him and pulled it to Allison, grabbing her hand. I quickly snatched her hand back.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said. "Allison, come with me?" I asked, my eyes conveying something close to panic. She nodded and gave the man a small smile before I tugged her away. We hurried to the restrooms. When I glanced over my shoulder, the man was watching us, a small smirk on his face.

-O-

I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyebrows furrowing in disappointment. I'd decided to go with a very pretty strapless, soft pink dress. It synched just below my bust before flowing into a few different layers of sheer material. I liked it because it didn't puff out, going straight down. I didn't like puffy or extravagant dresses. It ended just above my knees. I wore simple, nice but high, cream heels.

My hair was curled, falling around my shoulders and some strands at the front were pulled back in a braid. I had a little make up on, although I didn't really own much.

"Violet!" Stiles called from downstairs. "You're date's here!"

I took in a deep breath and smoothed over my dress before grabbing my clutch and walking downstairs. Everyone said it was very hard to walk in heels, and since I'd never done it I'd been worried, but I found it easy. Isaac was standing at the door, looking nervous but cute. He wore a very nice but simple suit.

"Hey," I said softly. He gaped at me for a moment.

"Hey," he finally got out. "You look _really _pretty," he pointed out, giving me a smile. Stiles seemed to approve of his choice of words, not using hot or some other deterring adjective. He reached out for my hand and I placed mine in his.

"Cya Stiles," I said.

"Yeah I'll see you there," Stiles said, still looking a little cautious. "Bye," he spoke to Isaac.

"Cya," Isaac said. He led me outside and to his car. The drive there was spent with us talking and laughing. He was quiet and reserved, just like me.

When we got there he hurried over to my side to open the door before capturing my hand again as we walked in.

We danced for a little but mainly sat back and chatted quietly. I smiled when I saw Stiles leading Lydia onto the dance floor. He gave me a not-so-subtle excited wave and I gave him a small wave back.

"MCCALL!" I heard coach yell.

"Crap," I muttered. Scott wasn't meant to be at the dance. "I'll be right back," i told Isaac, who looked slightly confused but nodded. I rushed over to Scott, my eyes scanning around before an idea popped into my head. "Danny," I grabbed his arm.

"Oh hey Violet," Danny smiled.

"MCCALL! I see you!" Coach's yells were getting closer. Scott looked frantic.

"Do you want to dance?" Danny asked.

"Yes! No! Not me!" I rushed. "Scott, Danny," I smashed them together. "Dance!"

"What?" Danny questioned. "No."

"Danny please," I looked up at him and he immediately caved.

"Ok, ok," he said. Scott wrapped his arms around Danny just as coach got to them.

"Scott you-…what are you doing?" Coach questioned. Scott readjusted his arms around Danny.

"Yes coach?" Scott questioned. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing.

"Ok hold…hold on!" Coach stuttered. "I-I was just saying…I-..dance people! It's a dance!" He waved his hands around. I walked back to Isaac, laughing.

The music turned to slow music.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Isaac. He nodded enthusiastically and took my hand, leading me onto the dance floor. I looped my arms around his neck as he gripping my hips softly, smiling down at me.

As we danced I looked over to see Allison and Scott kissing. A massive smile spread across my face and I buried my head in Isaac's shoulder to hide it. He brought me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. I pulled my head back, smiling up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and for a moment I was frozen before I took a step back. He looked panicked.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"No, no it's ok," I interrupted. "It's just… I'm only 14 and-"

"Yeah no um that was stupid I um-…." he trailer off. "God I am such an idiot."

"No Isaac," I sighed. "It's alright. I'll be right back ok? I just want to get some air."

He nodded, looking dejected but I figured we'd both feel better if we had a moment to ourselves so I walked outside. I squinted, seeing someone on the lacrosse field. The lights on the field flickered on and my eyes widened. It was Lydia. And there was someone striding toward her. it was the man from the shops. My mind pieced together what little information I had and I began running, in the process kicking off my heels.

"LYDIA!" I screamed. "RUN!" She glanced to me but it was to late. The man was on her and he bit her, splattering blood all over her. I didn't stop as I ran to them or slow down, instead I got faster, pounding right into the guy and knocking him back. He flipped me off him, sinking his claws into my arms. I whimpered in pain. He smiled, his eyes sweeping over me.

"Don't you look lovely," he smiled. Tears pricked my eyes but I quickly pushed them back.

"Where's Derek?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know," I stammered.

"Yes you do. Tell me how to find him," he demanded, sinking his claws further into me. I gritted my teeth against the pain.

"I have no idea what's going on. How would I know that?" I said. He chuckled.

"Oh Violet, dear. You're a lot smarter than they all think. They might not now it but I do. You know exactly what's going on, don't you?" He said, jolting his hands to send more pain through me.

"Yes," I managed through gritted teeth. "I know you're a monster and that all you want is revenge. But have you ever noticed, the bad guy never wins?"

"Well then," he smiled. "Lucky I'm not the bad guy." He pulled me to my feet, finally pulling his claws out of my arms. "Now tell me how to find Derek, or I'll kill her." He looked to Lydia. I bit my lip, closing my eyes, unsure what to do. "Tell me Violet. Or do you want to be responsible for the death of one of your best friends?"

I took in a shaky breath, opening my eyes. "Fine. I'll help you."

"Now there's a good girl," he said, pushing some of my hair out of my eyes. I resisted the urge to smack his hand away.

"But I'm not leaving her here," I declared. He gave me a deadpanned look before sighing.

"Fine. Call your brother," he said. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled Stiles' number.

"Violet? Where are you? Look get inside now-"

"Stiles," I interrupted, fighting back tears. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. I'm going to make it ok."

"What? Violet where are you?"

"Lydia's on the lacrosse field. She's been bitten, but she'll be alright. Come and get her, take her to the hospital. I have to go with the alpha-"

"What?" Stiles interrupted. "How do you know about that? Violet stay away from him!"

"I love you," my voice shook.

"VIOLET! NO WAIT I'M COMING NOW! I-" I hung up, cutting of Stiles' voice. A tear trickled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

"Let's go," I said, briskly. He led me over to Stiles' jeep. "Uh..we don't have-"

He held up a pair of keys. "And you have my brothers keys," I sighed. "Of course you do."

We hopped in and he began driving. He glanced over to me.

"Don't worry about Lydia. If she lives, she'll be a werewolf, she'll be amazing," he said.

"Yeah and once a month she'll go out of her mind and try to kill everyone," I pointed out.

"Well seeing as she's a girl," he said. "Twice a month."

I looked to him in disgust. "So you're Derek's uncle, Peter right?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"How'd you know that one?" He questioned.

"Well I figured since you were the only survivor from the fire, the text was sent from the hospital you were at, it had to be you," I said. He nodded, looking impressed.

"You did your research," he commented, turning the corner into a parking lot. I didn't reply. He parked the car and turned to me.

"How are you going to find Derek?" He questioned.

"He..he took Scott's phone. All phones have GPS on them so…"

"So?" He prompted.

"So I can track him. If he's still got the phone..then…"

"Then we can find him," Peter finished for me. I reluctantly nodded. He got out the car and I had no choice but to follow. We walked over to what i guessed was his car and he opened his boot. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. In the boot was the body of a nurse. He glanced down.

"I didn't need her anymore," he said. I shivered. What would happen when he didn't need me anymore?

He pulled out a laptop and handed it to me. I began reluctantly typing.

"You're going to kill people aren't you?" I questioned.

"Only the responsible ones," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Violet, people killed my whole entire family. They deserve to die as well," he pointed out.

"Derek's whole family died," I pointed out. "But he's not going around killing people."

"Why do you think I want to find him?" He leaned in closer. "Because Derek's going to help me kill them. And so is Scott."

"No he's not," I argued, a little unsure of myself. "No Derek wouldn't do that and Scott definitely wouldn't."

"He will, because it'll save you and Allison. And you will because it'll save Scott. You understand?"

I bit my lip, my eyes watering but quickly pushed the tears away and slowly nodded.

"Now. Type," he said, his eyes flashing red. I gulped, turning back to the computer.

"Look I don't know his password," i said.

"Yes you do," he immediately said.

"No I don't," I protested. A hand was immediately around my throat, gripping hard enough that was sure to leave bruises.

"Yes. You. Do," he said slowly before letting go. I didn't move. He pushed me onto the ground and I fell onto my arm. He placed a foot on my stomach and I coughed, spluttering.

"Now. Are you going to help me or be difficult?" He questioned.

"H-Help," I managed to get out. He smiled and took his foot off before grabbing my hands and pulling me to my feet. I began typing again.

"His username is Allison?" He questioned. I typed again. "His password is Allison as well?"

I looked to him. "Still want him in your pack?"

He rolled his eyes. We waited a few moments before the location popped up.

"What?" I said, looking at the screen. "That's where the old Hale house is. Why are they keeping him there?"

"Not at it," he said, closing the laptop. "Under it. I know exactly where that is." His head snapped to the side, like he'd heard something. "And I'm not the only one." He began walking away.

"So you're not going to kill me?" I questioned. He turned back to me.

"Don't you get it? I'm not the bad guy here," he said. I laughed.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you go around killing people but you're not the bad guy?" I questioned.

"Violet, I like you. So, since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return," he said. "Do you want the bite?"

"I would never want to be like you," I said immediately. "I don't want power or revenge. I just want all my friends safe."

He smirked. "Your heartbeat rose on the words; 'I don't want power.' You can lie to yourself, Violet. But not me." With that he turned and hopped into the car, driving off. I took in a deep breath before looking at Stiles' keys in my hands.

I let out a breath and muttered, "Well, here goes nothing."

-O-

I was at the Hale house in 10 minutes, avoiding main roads and going a shortcut I knew from studying maps of Beacon Hills. I hadn't driven a car before but I knew the theory of it and apparently the prac wasn't that hard anyway. I pulled up a fair way off and ran the rest of the way._ Under the house,_ I thought, looking around. I spotted an entrance with a grate over it and began to make my way toward it. I pulled it open and glanced down it before I heard voices.

"Look I don't know when Kate's coming back so just get me out! Get me out right now!" It was Derek's voice.

"Promise you'll help me," Scott! I took off running as fast as I could down the tunnel, skidding to a stop when Derek and Scott came into sight. Their heads whipped over to me.

"Violet?!" Scott questioned. He ran to me, inspecting the cuts that littered my body. "Oh my god are you ok? What happened? Why-"

"I'm alright Scott," I interrupted. "It's a long story but Peter's on his way here-"

"What?" Derek interrupted me. "How do you know about Peter and what-"

"Look he just is ok!" I yelled. "We need to get out of here right now!" Scott had never seen me like this, uncollected. I'd always been, quiet and reserved, never raised my voice. He'd only ever seen me cry once, when my mother died and even then it was only a few tears.

"Scott get me out!" Derek demanded. Scott turned back to him.

"Not until you tell me how to stop him," Scott said. I looked to Scott in shock. He wasn't seriously going to leave Derek there was he?

"You'd risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?" Derek shouted. "You're not in love Scott! You're 16 years old! You're a child!"

"Maybe you're right," Scott nodded.

"But I know something you don't," I spoke up. "That deer, the one with the spiral in it's side?" I prompted.

"How do you know about that?" Derek asked in shock.

I let out a humourless chuckle. "Why everyone thinks I'm some stupid, helpless girl baffles me. I actually listen to people, watch things. You find out a hell of a lot more if you do. Your sister, the one that was killed, came back to Beacon Hills to investigate it, right?" I asked. I'd overheard Scott and Stiles talking about it. Derek recoiled and didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. "Yeah well I talked to Deaton and he said that a woman came in asking for a picture of it. You know who it was? Peter's nurse. Peter planted the spiral on that deer so your sister would come to town to investigate. I'm guessing she was alpha before and the alpha power was transferred to Peter when he killed her. Right?" I asked. Scott and Derek gaped at me. "He purposely killed her and _that's_ why you're going to help us."

Scott turned away, sighing. But I could see it in Derek's eyes. He was with us. So I grabbed the key that was sitting on the desk and walked up to him, slipping it into Derek's shackle lock and twisting. He looked very confused by my actions but I gave him a small, what I hoped was reassuring, smile.

"Look just say you'll help and I'll undo your other-" Scott was cut off by the sound of the metal clanking. He turned to see me placing the key back on the desk as Derek rubbed his wrists.

"I'll help you," Derek said.

"Come on we gotta go," I said, grabbing Derek's shirt and jacket that lay on the desk. I handed the to him and quickly pulled the clothing on. He began limping out and Scott slipped an arm around him to support him. We stumbled our way out of the tunnel and up into the forest. We made it a little way before I winced and stopped.

"Stop," I said.

"What?" Scott asked, but Derek was looking around like me.

"Something's not right," i said, looking to Derek for support.

"Yeah it's like..it's like it-"

"Oh wait no don't say too easy!" Scott interrupted. "People say too easy and bad things happen," Derek rolled his eyes. "Do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy so if something's going right for like two seconds can we just thank god that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once?!"

Derek and I reluctantly nodded. Scott let out a breath and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and we went to walk when the sound of whizzing distracted me. I turned to see Derek get shot with an arrow in the shoulder. I let out a scream and went to run to him but Scott wrapped an arm around my waist, not letting me. Another arrow went into Derek's leg.

"Your eyes!" Derek shouted. I immediately closed them as Allison shot the arrow, realising it was the one from the other day. But Scott didn't in time and it blinded him momentarily. I ran to Derek, glancing at his face as he pulled out the arrow in his shoulder. I placed a hand on his leg and yanked the one from his leg out. He stood and began limping to Scott. I glanced over at Allison in shock.

"Allison what are you doing?" I demanded, my voice shaking.

"Come on let's go!" Derek tried. Allison's eyes softened as they landed on me but she stood, Kate behind her and they began to stride over to us. Derek grabbed my hand and began pulling Scott and I. They both fell to the ground and I pulled at Derek but he couldn't get up.

"Violet go!" Derek begged. I stumbled back.

"Allison I can explain," Scott said from behind me.

"Stop lying," Allison demanded. "For once stop lying."

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal," Scott said, rubbing his eyes. "I was going to tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me?" Allison interrupted. "I don't believe you."

"Oh thank god, now shoot him before I have to shoot myself,'' Kate said. I saw the gun in her hand.

"What? You said we were going to catch them," Allison said.

"Yes and we did that. Now we kill them," Kate said. I was already running towards her as she raised her gun at Derek. I tackled her to the ground. The gun went off and I felt a searing numbness in my arm. Kate looked shocked and she stood as I gripped my bleeding arm. It burned, blood covering my hand as agony swept through my whole side. Luckily the bullet had only grazed it, cutting off some flesh.

"Violet!" Allison rushed over to me, trying to stem the bleed. Kate raised the gun at my head and Allison looked at her in horror.

"Kate she's human," Allison argued. "Stop." She grabbed her aunt's arm but Kate pushed her to the ground.

"Kate!" A yell came and we turned to see Chris Argent, Allison's dad. "I know what you did. Now put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," Kate argued.

"Nobody told you to kill innocent people," Chris argued. "There were children in that house. Ones who were human."

My face paled. Of course. How I hadn't thought of it before, I didn't know. Kate had burned down the Hale house.

"Look at yourself. You're pointing a gun at a 14 year old human girl," Chris pointed out. "We go by the code. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasse."

"We hunt those who hunt us," I murmured to myself. Kate's finger curled around the trigger and I let out a shaky breath. Chris raised his own gun.

"Put the gun down," he demanded. He shot, purposely but narrowly missing Kate. "Before I put you down." Kate slowly lowered the gun. The door to the Hale house creaked.

"Violet get back," I heard Derek say from behind me. He grabbed my waist, pulling me behind him. "Are you ok?" He asked, gently removing my hand from my fast bleeding arm. I gulped.

_No. _"Yeah," I nodded. He ripped off some of the bottom of his shirt and tied it around the wound. I winced as he tightened it. He gave me a small nod of thanks, for tackling Kate away from him and all, before turning back.

"What is it?" Allison questioned.

Scott answered. "It's the alpha."

A shadow flitted out. My eyes couldn't keep up with it. It took down Chris first, knocking him clean off his feet. Then it knocked Allison over, her bow flying from her hands and landing at my feet. It pushed Scott over next.

"Come on!" Kate yelled. "Come on!" Peter was by her in a second. He grabbed her wrist, standing out of the line of shot as she fired. He snapped her wrist. He grabbed her by her throat and threw her onto the front porch of the Hale house before following her up and dragging her inside. Allison rushed past me. Derek and Scott ran in after her and I began to run as well but Derek stopped me.

"No, stay out here," he said before running after Scott into the house. I pushed my hand through my hair, letting out a shaky breath. Allison ran back out and went to her dad.

"Dad?" She asked, shaking him. "Dad?"

Scott was thrown out of the house and the alpha followed. He was a monster, black haired and somewhere between human and wolf. It went to lunge for Scott but there was a beep and headlights shone in its eyes. A porsche pulled up and my brother and Jackson got out, each holding a flask. Stiles threw his but the alpha caught it.

"Oh damn," Stiles muttered. I quickly picked up the bow at my feet and a stray arrow beside it and as swiftly as I could hooked it in. It was a small target but I easily aimed and shot. The arrow smashed the flask and it burst into flames. Molotov cocktail.

It lit the alpha's arm on fire and it screeched in pain. Jackson threw his flask and it engulfed the rest of the alpha in flames. The alpha turned back into human form. Peter fell to his knees, completely bloodied and disgusting.

Allison went over to Scott who was still in wolf form and leaned down in front of him. Scott looked away, wanting to hide his eyes but she grabbed his chin and slowly leaned into kiss him. As they kissed Scott changed back to human form.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked when they'd pulled back.

"Because I love you," Allison said softly. Scott smiled before looking behind him to see Derek walking over to Peter, who was grasping onto life somehow.

Scott quickly stood.

"Wait!" Scott shouted. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you! Derek if you do this I'm dead! Her father, her family! What am I supposed to do?!" Scott demanded. Derek was kneeling over Peter and I could hear Peter, taunting him. Derek raised a hand.

"WAIT NO NO DON'T!" Scott shouted, but it was too late. Derek had slashed Peter's throat. He looked back to us, his eyes slowly glowing red.

"I'm the alpha now."

-O-

I looked at my dress. It was ripped and splattered with blood. Ruined. I sighed, hanging it on a hanger and putting it in my cupboard anyway, not wiling to throw it out yet. I pushed a hand through hair, wincing when my arm began to burn again. I had a bandage wrapped around it. I'd gone to the hospital and gotten stitches. I heard my window slide open and shut behind me but I wasn't scared. i gulped.

"Derek?" I asked, turning around. He stood, his hands in his jacket pockets, leaning against the window sill.

"I just-…." he let out a frustrated breath as if he couldn't quite get out what he wanted to say. "Are you ok?" He eventually asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah. Just sore. Got bruises and cuts everywhere," I tried to smile, really I did, but I couldn't. "Are you ok?" He shrugged.

"I'm fine," he said. There was a tense silence for a moment before I felt tears pricking my eyes. Seeing them, he took a step forward.

"I'm scared," i said softly. "I can't lose Stiles. Not him too," my voice was quiet, almost inaudible. Derek hesitantly grabbed my good arm, gently pulling me into his chest. He buried his face in my hair, careful not to hold me to tight and hurt me.

"You won't. It's ok. You're safe," he murmured. I slumped against him, my small fingers gripping his jacket. He softly scooped me up in his arms and placed me on my bed, pulling the covers over me. He stroked some hair out of my face before straightening up.

"Derek?" I murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Stay with me?" I asked, my eyes closed. He froze. He wanted to, it was all he wanted to do. Climb into bed with me and get lost in my scent, hold me close and make sure I was still there, breathing and safe. And he had absolutely no idea why he was feeling it all.

(POV change)

He'd tried and succeeded to push emotions away from himself for 6 years, how could some teenage girl bring them back in a matter of days?

But he couldn't resist. He slipped in beside her and she immediately curled into his body. He wrapped an arm around her, shielding her from the outside world. He wasn't sure why he felt all of these emotions but he did. She was so innocent, so vulnerable, so perfect. So young. Life hadn't ruined her yet and he was going to try damn hard to make sure it didn't. Or perhaps it already had. Perhaps she'd been ruined long ago and she just didn't show it. He wasn't sure which was correct but he knew he was going to protect her. He wouldn't let the supernatural world taint her perfection. Not this time.

-O-


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke the next morning, Derek was gone. But I hadn't expected him to do be there when I woke. I was happy when I saw 'Derek' as a new contact in my phone. That gave me six contacts; Stiles, dad, Scott, Allison, Lydia and now Derek. I was infinitely glad it was the weekend and spent the day resting since my bruised and battered body screamed in agony every time I moved. Stiles was at the hospital visiting Lydia pretty much the whole weekend. Scott was off secretly making out with Allison and I was left at home. Like always. Not that I minded. Sort of.

It was Sunday night when dad got a call saying Lydia had gone missing. I went to the hospital with him, to his immense dismay. I saw Scott sitting in Stiles' jeep.

"Violet go home," he told me.

"Scott why can't I come?" I asked.

"No Violet. Go home," he insisted. I sighed in annoyance but complied none the less.

-O-

The next day at school I saw Isaac and rushed up to him.

"Isaac, hey," I said, grabbing his arm. A frown appeared on my face and I reached up, cupping his cheek. "What happened to your eye?" I asked, brushing my thumb gently over the bruised area. He quickly pulled away.

"Nothing," he said. My frown deepened.

"Um anyway I just wanted to apologise for the other night. Something came up and I'm sorry I ditched you at the dance," I said. He shrugged.

"It's fine. I should be the one apologising, kissing you was just…stupid," he said.

"No it wasn't that I just…." I sighed.

"Look I have to go. I have lacrosse practice," he said, backing up. I nodded.

"Right. Maybe I'll talk to you later?" I asked, trying to mask the hopefulness in my voice.

"Maybe," he agreed. I gulped as he disappeared around the corner. I went to class and got back a test. A+. Easy.

I was happy when I saw the next period I had a spare and walked out. I went to my locker and grabbed out my books for the next lesson and was heading to the library when I ran into someone walking out of the boys toilets.

"Sorry," i said, my voice small. I glanced up and froze. "Derek. W-what are you doing here?"

He was frozen as well and he gulped. "Uh nothing. I have to go."

As he brushed past me I grabbed his hand. "Hey don't lie to me," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured me. I gave him an unconvinced look. "What do you have on today?" he asked, suddenly looking mischievous.

"Beside school?" I said, turning to face him completely.

"Come with me?" he asked. I smiled and bit my lip. I'd never skipped school before. I nodded and he slipped his hand into mine, him actually smiling. I stared at him for a moment, mesmerised by the sight of his smile, before he led me out to the camaro. We sped off, out of the school.

-O-

"This place is so cool," I smiled. He'd taken me to a massive lake that stretched as far as you could see. Surrounding it was a forest and Derek had led me through it till we came to a waterfall. He'd taken me behind it to a cave.

"Me and Laura used to come here when we were kids," he smiled as well, his eyes bright like I'd never seen them as he looked around the cave. I slipped my hand into his.

"Oh crap!" I abruptly exclaimed. He turned to me, eyebrows raised questioningly. "I'm meant to be going to Kate's funeral."

He stiffened. "What?" He demanded, ripping his hand from mine.

"No Derek I'm only going to support Allison. And I'm not actually going. Scott and Stiles are going, well more like hiding there. You think you can drop me?" I asked. He sighed but reluctantly nodded. We hurried back through the forest and to his car and he drove me to the cemetery where it was being held.

"Thank you," I smiled. "For today, for driving me, for…." I sighed, closing my eyes. I hadn't been this flustered in a long time. I didn't get frustrated or flustered very easily except seemingly around Derek.

"Hey," he smiled slightly, grabbing my hands. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok."

I sighed again, but this time contently. I leaned my forehead against his arm. If I could just hear him say that every day, then everything would be perfect. "Thank you," I whispered again. I looked back up to him. "Will you come by tonight?" I asked. His eyes darkened slightly.

"Violet…." He trailed off, seeming to have an internal battle. "Yeah," he finally said, mind apparently made up. "Yeah I'll see you tonight."

I smiled and went to get out when I swiftly turned back and pressed my lips to his cheek. His stubble brushed my soft lips and it took everything in me not to plant my lips on his so I hurried from the car, my cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red. It was the cutest thing Derek had ever witnessed.

I ran over and slipped under the barricade on the far side of where Allison, Chris, Allison's mum and some people I didn't recognise were seated, seeing Scott and Stiles hiding behind a statue. I crouched down behind them as they glanced back to see me.

"Hey," I said. "Sorry I'm late."

Stiles sighed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, but didn't expect an answer.

"Who are they?" I asked, motioning with my head to an old man speaking to Allison.

"I think it's Allison's grandfather," Scott replied.

"Well maybe that's the non-hunting side of the family? I mean there could be non-hunting Argents right?" Stiles questioned.

"I know what they are," Scott said. I sighed, sitting back.

"They're reinforcements," I confirmed. Scott suddenly raised his head, sniffing.

"Violet, why do you smell like Derek?" He asked.

"Um..."

Suddenly Scott and Stiles were yanked up from beside me.

"You kids," my dad snarled, furious. "Unbelievable. And you," he looked to me. "I got a call from your school today. You skipped class?"

I groaned, slowly standing. "Sorry?" I tried.

"I never thought-…." Dad sighed. He pushed the boys towards his police cruiser and walked closer to me. "Violet, you're meant to be my good girl. What were you doing?"

"Nothing dad," I reassured him.

"What do you mean nothing? Who were you with?" He continued.

"I was just…My arm was hurting," I lied, although it tasted bitter as I spoke it. I hated lying.

"Do you need to go to the hospital again?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine now," I reassured him. He cupped my cheek with his hand.

"You're my little girl. I don't want you…" he sighed, suddenly looking tired. "I don't want you to grow up," he admitted.

I wasn't sure what to say, because I'd had to grow up a lot over the past few days, so instead I pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back before we went over to his car. We sat in it for a moment before he got a call through on the radio.

"415 Adam," the person over the radio said.

"I'm sorry what? Did you say, 415 Adam?" Dad questioned.

"Disturbance in a car," I whispered to Scott and Stiles who were either side of me.

"We were taking a heart attack victim but on the way to the hospital something hit them," the person on the radio continued. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? H-hit the ambulance?" My dad asked.

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back, there's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere," he continued. He told dad where they were and dad began to speak to us but before he could say something more we were out and hurrying to the location.

-O-

We were hiding behind a rock looking at the ambulance. The back was opened up and blood had completely soaked the inside. A man's body lay, dead with blood covering him.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know," Scott replied.

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?" Stiles asked.

"I hope so," Scott said.

"Do you need to get closer or…?" Stiles asked. Scott lifted his head slightly, sniffing.

"No I got it," he confirmed. "But Violet, seriously, I can smell Derek all over you."

"Yeah and you skipped school? Were you with him?" Stiles demanded, his eyes widening.

"No," I said, perhaps a little to quickly.

"You're lying," Scott stated. "What did you do?"

"Nothing we just…he took me to this place and-…and I don't have to explain myself to you two!" I argued, standing up. "You never explain anything to me so why should I have to, to you?"

Stiles stood as well. "We're trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah well don't bother," I said. "Derek is."

"D-Derek?" Scott exclaimed.

"Derek's the bad guy! He's who we're trying to protect you from!" Stiles argued.

"No that's not fair!" I protested. "This isn't a movie! There's no black and white, good and bad guy here! You can't just say you're the good guys and Derek's the bad! Look what Lydia's done," I motioned to the torn up ambulance. "Does that make her the bad guy?"

They were silent.

"That's what I thought," I said, backing away.

"Violet!" Stiles called after me.

"Just…find her ok?" I looked to Scott. He gave me a brief nod before I disappeared. I needed a walk to clear my head.

-O-

Luckily I made it home safely. My dad was pretty angry but seeing as it was the first time I'd skipped school, he wasn't to harsh. He left on a call shortly after anyway, leaving me in the house alone. I showered before doing some homework. My phone binged with a text from Stiles.

_Found Lydia. She's fine. _

I let out a breath of relief and just as I was placing my phone down I heard the thud of my window closing. I stood and turned to face Derek, smiling lightly. But his face was dark, his eyebrows pulled down in concern. I took a few tentative steps toward him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I saw Scott," he answered.

"W-where? I mean what happened?" I knew that the two only saw each other when necessary.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he said. "But Scott told me to stay away from you."

If I was a werewolf I would have growled. Instead I made an angry and annoyed sound in my throat, crossed my arms and slumped onto my bed, crossing my legs beneath me. Derek was smirking at me.

"You look like a toddler that just threw a tantrum," he commented, sitting beside me. I gave him a half hearted glare.

"I'm sick of people telling me what to do when they don't tell me what's going on," I complained, which honestly was unlike me. Usually I just went with it and figured stuff out myself.

"We're trying to protect you. You know that right?" He asked gently. I sighed and nodded, looking up to him. He slipped an arm around me, drawing me close to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"My dad found out I skipped school," I muttered. Derek grimaced. "I'm grounded for the rest of the week," I added. That had also partly been because Stiles, Scott and I had fled just as he was talking to us.

"I'm sorry," Derek said quietly, running his fingertips up and down my thigh. I smiled softly, my eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm not. It was fun," I murmured. I didn't have to look up to know Derek was smiling down at me.

We stayed like that for a long time before Derek couldn't control himself anymore. He gently cupped my cheek and my eyes opened again to look straight up into his.

Purple meeting green.

He leaned down, hesitated and stopped. He searched my face for any discomfort I had but when he found none he inched closer. I was the one to close the gap between our lips.

The kiss sent tingles through my whole body and left me yearning for his touch. His lips were so soft, so cautious against mine. He held me gently, closely, as if I was made of glass. Usually this would have annoyed me, I'm tougher than I may seem, but with Derek I just felt..safe and secure.

Eventually he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. He winces and I pull my head away to look at him.

"What?" I asked, slightly breathlessly.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he replied.

I knew the answer, but asked anyway. "Why?"

"Because I'm nearly ten years older than you," he points out, suddenly looking tired. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I bit my lip.

"My parents were eleven," I said, my voice low and husky. It'd never been that way before. He moaned and pushed his lips to mine again.

-O-

I giggled as he slipped another strawberry into my mouth. We lay in a clearing in the woods, my head resting on Derek's hard, muscular and yet comfy stomach, his arm slung lazily over me, his other hand feeding me various foods from the picnic he'd made for us.

I'd told my dad and brother I was studying with a friend from school (not that I had any in my grade) and Derek had whisked me away to here straight after school. I was a little on edge because tomorrow was the full moon and I was unsure how it would go with Scott.

I turned to face him, resting my head on my hands. "Can I see it?" i asked. His eyebrows drew down in confusion and looked at me.

"See what?" He asked.

"Your wolf face," I confirmed. He looked slightly hesitant and he softly grabbed my arm, just wanting to touch me.

"I don't want you to be scared of me," he murmured. I leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"I won't. I promise," I said. He sighed, considering it for a moment before nodding and sitting up. Red began to bleed into his eyes, his ears became pointed and fangs grew out of his mouth. His face changed shape and he cracked his neck. I lifted my hands, hesitating and at his slight nod I trailed my fingers along his forehead, over his fangs. i leant forward and slowly pushed our lips together. I felt as he changed back underneath me, his fangs receding and his eyes going back to that confusing hazel green colour. When I pulled back he was human again and staring at me with this emotion I couldn't quite comprehend. It could have been fondness, maybe confusion, but the word that probably best described it, was love.

-O-

A/N: So I know it isn't very long! Sorry! But I'll get another chapter up soon I hope! I kind of have writers block at the moment with this story so bare with me! Love you all x


	3. Chapter 3

So I got more reviews than I ever had, which to some may not be many but to me is, and I would just like to say thanks! I'm not going to say something like I won't update unless i get this many reviews but they do inspire me so please do write a comment or something you would like to see and I'll try and incorporate it!

~O~

I closed the door to my house, trying to reign in the grin on my face. Derek had just dropped me home from our picnic.

"Hey," Stiles' voice floated from behind me, but it was tinged with suspicion. We had barely spoken since I'd yelled at him and stormed off the other night at the ambulance. We barely ever fought.

"Hi," I said, my voice sounding surprisingly cold.

"Where were you?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest. I rolled my eyes and went to brush past him but he caught my wrist his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at my behaviour. "Violet don't just walk away from me," he warned.

"I was studying with a friend," I said.

"One; you're grounded and two; you don't have any friends," he said, before realising how that sounded and back-pedalling. "I mean not that that's a bad thing or that you couldn't make any and you-"

"Stiles stop," I interrupted him. "Dad said I could study and..maybe I made one."

"Were you with Derek?" His question caught me off guard, but I still lied smoothly.

"No. We're just friends and he's being nice to me. I was studying for my history test," I said, not skipping a beat and maybe it scared me how easily the lie came.

"Oh," he murmured and gulped. "Ok." His grip on my wrist finally loosened enough for me to pull away and I began walking up the steps.

"You never did get me that Spiderwick Chronicle book,'' I commented.

"Oh yeah. I'll pick it up tomorrow," he said before wincing. "Or the next day."

"Tomorrow's full moon," I stated. He sighed and nodded. "Where is Scott?" I asked. Usually he and Stiles hung out after school.

"With Allison," Stiles replied, beginning to walk into the kitchen. i rolled my eyes.

"Of course he is," I muttered.

"What?" Stiles called.

"Nothing. Just worrying he's going to get caught," I called back before heading into my room, not giving him the chance to answer. I showered and settled down to do some homework. Just because I had to deal with werewolves and had skipped school, didn't mean I cared any less about my grades, and didn't excuse me from my normal life. I just hoped that Stiles and Scott would realise that too. Their grades sucked.

-O-

"I'm serious," Scott insisted as he, Stiles and I walked down the hall toward the locker room for lacrosse practice. "It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."

"Oh does that include the urge to maim and kill people? Like me?" Stiles questioned. I rolled my eyes, although the thought did scare me.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you," Scott promised.

"You know you say that but then the full moon comes up and out come the fangs and the claws and it's all very stressful on me so can we please just consider chaining you up?" Stiles said.

"Ok fine! But I think I'm under more control now, especially since things are good with Allison," Scott said and Stiles and I groaned.

"Scott, we are very aware of how good things are with Allison," I pointed out as Stiles muttered; "Too aware."

"They're really good," Scott sounded smug. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for that," Stiles said.

"Like…really good."

"Alright please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself!" Stiles complained.

"Well do you have something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded and opened his locker. Chains began pouring out and the three of us froze as all eyes on the room turned on us. I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. Coach strolled up to us, chewing gum and staring at the chains, waiting till the clinging of the chains hitting the floor to stop before speaking.

"Part of me wants to ask but the other part says knowing, will be more disturbing than anything I can ever imagine so I'm-I'm gonna walk away," Coach said.

"Wise decision coach," Stiles said.

"And Violet, what are you doing in here?" Coach turned to me. I smiled a sweet and innocent smile.

"I just wanted to support our lacrosse team Coach," I said in a silky smooth voice.

"Oh ok. We're glad to have your support," he patted my head like I was a dog before walking away. I rolled my eyes and crouched down to help gather up my two idiots' chains. Suddenly Scott's head snapped up, his eyes glowing amber.

"Scott!" I hissed, slapping him, my eyes darting wildly around the room to see if anyone saw, but everyone seemed oblivious.

"Th-There's another. In this room right now," Scott whispered.

"Another werewolf?" I questioned. He nodded in agreement. Shit.

-O-

"It was kind of like a scent but I didn't know who it was," Scott said as we sat down on the bench, looking out over the lacrosse field, the boys in their lacrosse gear.

"If you could get him one on one, would that help?" I asked. Scott nodded. I chewed my lip for a moment.

"I have an idea," I said before standing up and skipping over to Coach. "Hey Coach I was wondering if Scott could go in goal today," I said. Coach's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Danny's our goalie," he pointed out.

"Yes but if Danny's sick or hurt for a game, we need someone else to be able to do it. We wouldn't want to lose would we?" I widened my large purple eyes and fluttered my eyelashes and just like that Coach was handing me the goalie gear. I hurried back to the boys and dumped the stuff beside Scott.

"You're playing goal today," I stated.

"But I hate playing goal," Scott protested. Stiles and I exchanged baffled looks.

"Scott.. This is the idea," I said.

"Oh…" Scott nodded before looking back to us. "What's the idea?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my god," i muttered before standing and walking up to the stands. Coach blew the whistle and the lacrosse players lined up, Scott taking his place in the stands.

The first person caught the ball and began running. Scott raced out of the goals and smashed them to the ground before not subtly at all, sniffing them. I winced. Next Matt, a boy I knew because we were in Photography Group together, got the ball and Scott ran out of the goals again, smashing Matt over and smelling him. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing.

Coach looked up to me. "What the hell is wrong with your friend?" He demanded.

"Uh he's failing two classes, he's socially awkward and if you look close enough his jawline is uneven," I replied. Coach looked taken aback and glanced at Scott.

"Interesting."

The same thing happened with Danny and Jackson said he'd 'sit this one out', which was a little suspicious. After him it was..Isaac. My breath caught in my throat. His shoulders were heaving and when he began running, Scott began running as well. They smashed into each other, but unlike all the others where Scott had easily tackled them, Isaac equaled him and they both ended sprawled on the ground, glaring at each other, their eyes amber. I gasped and stood up, getting a few weird looks from the people around me, although I ignored them.

I glanced across the field to see my dad and a few other police officers coming. I hurried down the stands to stand on the side lines of the field. They got Isaac and Coach and took them over to the far end of the field, talking to Isaac. Scott and Stiles came and stood beside me but I was still in shock.

Isaac was a werewolf. Isaac the sweet boy that had taken me to the dance. Isaac the boy that had feelings for me. Isaac the boy that _I _had feelings for.

Scott was listening in on their conversation and after a few minutes he said, "His father's dead. They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked as my dad began leading Isaac away.

"I don't know, why?" Scott said.

"Because if they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours," I said.

"Like over night?" Scott asked.

Stiles and I nodded. "During the full moon." We confirmed.

"How good are those holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People; good. Werewolves; probably not so good," Stiles replied.

"You know how I said I didn't have the urge to maim and kill people?" Scott questioned, we nodded. "He does."

-O-

I was walking past the principal's office when I saw my brother and Scott sitting outside it. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"We got here on purpose," Stiles said. "Jackson lives across the street from Isaac so dad's questioning him."

"Oh..Well I have to get to class but tell me what you find ok?" I said. They nodded in agreement and I went to hurry to my next class, glancing over my shoulder only to see Allison's grandfather walk out of the principal's office. My eyes widened in shock, as did Stiles' and Scott's. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and realising I was going to be late, I set off for my class. I'd talk to my two idiots later. I pulled out my phone as I went and texted Derek.

_We need to talk. Like soon._

I was trying to keep an open mind, like Derek had a real reason for turning Isaac, but I had a feeling that he was just doing it for the power, werewolves are stronger in packs.

I saw Lydia, staring after Jackson. She looked a little confused or dazed.

"Hey. You're back," I smiled, pulling her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and when she pulled back the dazed or startled look was gone.

"Yep. How are you?" She smiled, looking perfect as per usual.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, looking her over. She looked skinnier.

"Perfect," she said cheerily. "Gotta go. See you later," she called over her shoulder as she brushed past.

"Yeah," I said quietly. I looked to see my class was already more than half way through and sighed in annoyance. Deciding to ditch I began walking back through the halls to see Scott running down the steps from the principals office. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I quickly chased after him. He ran outside and we saw Isaac being taken away in my dads police car. After it had left a familiar black camaro pulled up. Scott still hadn't spotted me.

"Get in," Derek called from the open window but before Scott could answer I stormed past him and up to Derek. It infuriated me how hot he looked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded. He sighed and got out of the car, coming around to stand in front of me. He held my shoulders, his usually calming touch serving to infuriate me further.

"Violet I'll take care of it ok? Just-"

"No," I cut him off. "I'm not just going to ignore this anymore. You can't do this Derek. He was a normal teenager and you-…" I sighed, taking in a deep breath. "That was your fault, you did that," I said, pointing in the direction of the police car.

"I know, but I'm going to make it right," he reassured me and looked up to Scott. "Scott. Help me."

"No," Scott jogged forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Derek. I didn't protest. "How about I call a lawyer? Because a lawyer may actually have a chance of getting him out in time."

"Not when they do a real check of the house," Derek protested, his eyes darting to me.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Look whatever Jackson told the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse," Derek said. Scott sighed and turned to me.

"Go home," he instructed firmly.

"You're not serious right?" I asked, looking to Derek for support.

"I am. Now. Go. Home," Scott said. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't budge on this.

"I better see you tonight," I glared at Derek.

"No," Scott said blatantly. I rolled my eyes and gave Derek a look that said; 'You better come or I'm going to kill you.'

He gave me a little nod and Scott and he got in the car. I watched them speed off, fighting off the urge to scream.

-O-

I pulled up my black leggings and shrugged on my black leather jacket over my t-shirt. I pulled open my cupboard and reached up to flick a little switch. A small door popped open in the back of the cupboard, knives and bows and arrows stashed away in it. I'd designed the mechanism and put it together myself, so my father didn't find my room filled with knives etc.

I pulled out a dagger, twirling it around my finger as I slipped it into my boot. My hands hovered over my bow and arrow, but I decided against it. It would be way to obvious and hard to conceal. Closing the doors I hurried outside and jumped on my bike, suddenly despising the fact I didn't have a licence.

But it wasn't to far to the station. I pedalled as fast as I could. Night lay heavily around me, the full moon hanging brightly in the sky. I'd had to wait for my dad to leave, but I knew I had to get to the police station. And fast.

I just hoped Scott was alright.

I knew that they would have a plan but whether it would succeed was a whole different story.

I skidded to a half at the back of the station and jumped off my bike, letting it crash to the ground. I hurried up to the back window and jumped up, pushing the window open that led to an office. I took in a deep and leaped up again, levering myself in. I slid through the window and onto my feet, landing silently. My eyebrows furrowed in concern when I heard some scuffling and the low yelp of my brother. With that I took off running, turning through the halls expertly. I slid to a halt when the fire alarm went off before quickly running into the room with Isaac's holding cell to find my brother being held by what I had figured out to be was a hunter, a needle in the hunters hand.

"Violet?" My brother's voice was muffled by the guys hand over his mouth. I quickly did a forward roll, grabbing the dagger out of my boot as I did. I swept my leg out hard, knocking the guys feet from beneath him. Stiles fell to the floor with a thump as the man came at me. I slashed his chest and he cried out in pain but suddenly he wasn't in front of me anymore. Isaac, fully wolfed out, had the guy pinned against the wall. He quickly snapped the guys arm which held the needle before smashing his head onto the wall and knocking him out. Stiles had scrambled back against the wall, feebly calling for me. Isaac stalked toward me but I held my ground, taking in a deep breath.

"Isaac?" My voice shook. "Isaac it's me," I said. He froze, confusion swirling in his amber eyes. But then Derek appeared in front of me, one arm wrapping around me and pulling me against his back. He roared at Isaac and Isaac whimpered, running backward and hiding against the wall, changed back into his human form. _Because Derek's the alpha, _I thought.

"H-how'd you do that?" Stiles asked. Derek looked rather smug when he looked back to my brother.

"I'm the alpha," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Derek.

"That was terribly cocky," I commented, still annoyed at him. He gave me a 'please don't start' look. I shot him a glare before crouching down in front of my brother. "You ok?" I asked.

"And you!" Stiles completely ignored my questioned. "What the hell are you doing here? You could have been killed!"

"Or you could have!" I shot back, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. "You're an idiot you know," I said, although my voice was filled with fondness as I dusted off his plaid. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know that," he said. "But seriously, where did you learn that whole dagger-thing?"

"What dagger thing?" Derek asked. I slipped my finger into the loop handle of my dagger and swung it around my finger, slipping it into my boot all in one smooth motion. Derek's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. I let out a very annoyed and slow breath.

"When everyone stops thinking I'm an eight year old, come back and ask me," I all but growled, stalking out of the room. Stiles scurried after me but we simply ran right into my dad.

He glared at us, his eyes darting between where Isaac should be, where the body of the hunter lay and his kids. I was glad Derek and Isaac had disappeared.

"Um.." I tried to look for an explanation.

"He did it," Stiles tried, pointing to the hunter. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands.

We were screwed.

-O-

Derek didn't show up that night. Guess he still thinks of me as an eight year old.

Although Scott did tell me about a lizard-like thing that he and Allison saw. Brilliant.

-O-

The next day at school went pretty normally. I was walking past the gym that afternoon when I saw a flicker of movement. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I backed up a few steps to see a girl, blonde hair, pale skin, climbing the rock climbing wall. But she didn't have a harness or matts to help her. I took a step forward, my mouth open to say something when she started shaking violently, helpless sounds escaping her mouth. I could immediately tell she was having an epileptic fit. But there was no way I could catch her if she fell, she was almost twice the size of me. (I was tiny)

So I did the only thing I could think of. "Scott!" I shouted, knowing no matter where in the school I was, he'd be able to hear me. He was by me within four seconds but by that time the girl was already falling through the air. I didn't have to say anything, Scott was already racing to catch her. He did and I wasn't far behind him.

"Lay her on her side," i commanded, pushing the girl to her side as she clutched Scott's hand. People streamed in behind us. "Someone call an ambulance!" I shouted. Allison crouched beside us.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I shouted for him," I replied.

-O-

I was walking in the hall the next day at school when I saw Lydia pressed up against a wall, tears in her eyes, her breathing short. I hurried up to her.

"Lydia what's wrong?" I asked. A tear slid down her face, smudging her perfect make up and I knew she wouldn't want someone to see her that way so I grabbed her hand and led her swiftly to the girls toilet. "Hey what's up?" I asked, concern tinging my voice.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "Jackson just got really mad at me and he's been acting so strange lately and the other day he was telling me to stay inside because it was the full moon and I-"

"Wait what?" I interrupted her. "What did he say about the full moon?" I asked.

"Just for me to stay indoors," she replied. The pieces were slowly falling into place, but right then I needed to focus on my friend.

I gripped her shoulder, thumbing away her tears. "You are Lydia Martin. Most beautiful and smart girl in this school. Do not let a douche like Jackson push you around. You understand? You are stronger than this. Stronger than _him_. And better than him. It's ok to cry. He was a dick to you. But make sure you're crying for _you_, not him."

She sniffled a little and nodded. I gave her a quick hug before grabbing some toilet paper and wiping off some smudged mascara.

"Will you be ok?" I asked. She nodded. I turned to walk out but she caught my hand.

"Nobody really seems to have time for me at the moment but..you made time for me and…thank you," she tried to smile. I smiled softly and nodded and she let go of me. I walked out, taking in a deep breath and letting it out again. I had to figure some stuff out, but now was not the time. I went into the cafeteria and slumped beside Scott. Stiles was over talking to Boyd, a boy I knew from Chess club.

"Hey," I sighed.

"You alright?" Scott asked. I nodded.

"Fine," I reassured him. Stiles sat down on the opposite side of the table from us.

"Got 'em," he said.

"Got what?" i asked, propping my chin up on my elbow.

"Keys to the ice rink. Scott and I are taking Allison and Lydia there," Stiles replied.

"Oh," I murmured, unsure if Lydia should really be going on a date.

"Can no one be happy for me, like seriously?" Stiles questioned, but we weren't looking or listening to him. Our eyes, as were everyone else's in the room, were trained on a beautiful girl wearing leopard print heels, a leather jacket and a tight mini skirt. It was Erica, the epileptic girl. My breath caught in my throat.

She legitimately just walked up to a guy, picked up his apple, took a bite and put i back down. Lydia leaned on our table.

"What, the holy hell, is that?" She asked but Stiles, Scott and I were already chasing after her. We followed her down the hall and outside, pushing the doors open only to see her getting into a painfully familiar and sexy camaro. Derek smirked at us out the window, looking annoyingly hot, and not sparing me a second glance he sped off. Stiles and Scott gaped after him but I simply walked calmly down the steps.

"Hey where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"Home," I replied in a far to normal voice.

"There's still half the day left," he pointed out. I gave him a bland look as I got on my bike.

"I'm sick," i said in a fake voice before I was pedalling off. I got home fairly fast and rushed upstairs, pulling my clothes off and replacing them with black jeans and a T-shirt. I yanked open my cupboard, popped open my secret compartment and pulled out my quiver and bow. I slipped them as well as some printed out targets, a piece of fabric and some blu-tack into a backpack, the bow only just fitting, before running back downstairs and jumping on my bike. I skidded to a halt when I'd reached the a far way into the forest. i pulled open my backpack again and quickly stuck up four targets on the trees surrounding me. I pulled out my bow and arrows, slinging my quiver over my shoulder. I looked around, remembering the positioning of every tree, every angle before reaching down and grabbing the fabric. I tied it around my eyes, blacking out my vision and shifted the bow in my hands. I drew an arrow from my quiver and pivoted slightly before quickly pulling back the string and shooting. I swiftly pulled another arrow out of my quiver and moving to a different angle shot again and again and again. Four arrows.

I froze after the I'd shot the fourth arrow, just for a second, before pulling a fifth out and whirling around on my heel, releasing the arrow. I yanked the blindfold from around my eyes to glare at Derek. He held the arrow at his neck where he'd just caught it in time, a smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes looking rather impressed.

His smirk widened as he looked around at all the arrows, perfectly in the middle of every target. "What? No kiss?"

~O~

A/N: So here's the next chapter! I'll get another one up ASAP! About to start writing it now! And just I wanted Vi to go BAMF this chapter because I felt like the last chapter she didn't really have that much personality and i know it may seem like maybe she's too talented to be possible, especially when she's 14 years old, but I kind of wanted to write a character that was perfect at absolutely everything except fitting in socially, but really is a super nice person, you know? And to some of you who asked why didn't I write from episode 1, I didn't because I wanted her to sort of just appear, I didn't want her to be in it from the start and also that was the first time I could really get Derek and her to meet and I wanted that to be the first scene. I wanted him to be confused as to why he hadn't known about her before hand. And also how she knows all this stuff is that she's a wallflower. She is very observant and ridiculously smart and she's listened to pretty much every conversation Stiles and Scott have had. She puts things together. She just has one of those minds. She's one of those people.

x


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, whirling around and stalking over to a tree, pulling my arrow out and slipping it back into my quiver so I could use it again. I spun back around but didn't notice how close Derek was standing and our chests ended up nearly pressed against each other. I could feeI his breath feathering over my lips and it took everything in me not to reach up and kiss him. A pain began in my chest. I'd become accustomed fairly quickly to the luxury of being able to kiss Derek whenever I wanted and know that it was taken away from me it hurt, a lot. I wanted to scream, to cry, to beg him not to leave me for Erica. But of course I didn't do any of that. Instead I took a step back as the urge to kiss him became too much.

"Please let me explain," he said, his voice low and pleading. I looked up into his eyes, those confusing hazel green depths, but that was a mistake on my part. Those eyes could compel me to do anything.

"My mum used to say not to judge someone before you know the whole story," I said. "So explain it to me. Explain why you're doing this."

"First of all…..I'm sorry," he said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Those were two words I hadn't expected to hear from Derek Hale's mouth.

"No you're not," I argued. "If you were, you wouldn't have turned Erica. If you were you wouldn't turn another. But you're going to. And it's going to ruin their lives and…you don't even care."

"I do," He protested. "And why does it have to ruin their lives? The bite is a gift."

I lifted a hand, pressing my fingers to his pulse point. "Say that again," I dared him.

"The bite is a gift," he growled. His pulse jumped.

"You can't lie to me Derek," I said and of their own accord my soft hand cupped his neck. I knew I should have pulled back but I didn't.

"It's not what you think with Erica," he said.

"I wish I could believe that," I said.

"I can't lie to you," he stated simply. A small smile spread across my face and I pulled away, laughing slightly and nodding. "And I'm doing this because…Because I'll die if I don't have a pack. So will Scott. The Argent's are declaring war."

My head snapped up to look at him and I gulped. "War?"

He nodded. "We didn't want to tell you because we want to protect you Violet. That's all I want. And I can't do that if I'm dead," he pointed out. I took in a deep breath and let another one out. "Please?" he asked, putting his hand out to me. I knew I'd regret it.

I _knew_ it.

And yet I still placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me to his chest. I slipped my arms beneath his leather jacket, his warmth seeping into me. I slumped against him.

"Promise me something?" He murmured, his lips moving against my hair. I pulled back just enough to look at him.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Don't let the stuff that happens in the supernatural world effect us, together," he said. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't promise that, that what he did in the supernatural world still reflected on him as a person, but then he said 'us, together' and I just melted.

Maybe it was because my whole life I'd wanted to be wanted by another person, maybe it was because I was already too far infatuated in Derek, or maybe I was just stupid, but I nodded and pressed my head into the crevice of his neck as his arms tightened around me. I was definitely an idiot, but I was his, completely, and I felt safe. And maybe that was all that mattered.

-O-

I was smiling as I walked through school the next day until Erica stalked up to me when I had a free period so the halls were devoid of anyone. I cursed silently and kept walking but was forced to stop when she halted directly in front of me.

"Hey Violet," she smiled, her voice faker than Lydia's. I smiled just as fake.

"Erica," I said.

"So…you're with Derek," she cocked an eyebrow like this was the strangest thing she'd ever heard. "Considering you're the Sheriff's daughter…isn't that kind of illegal?"

I chuckled lightly. "Isn't that kind of not your business?" I countered.

"I wonder what would happen if your dad found out," she said, slowly beginning to back me up against a locker, grabbing my wrist painfully hard, her claws pricking my skin. "Or Scott. Or Stiles," her eyes widened. "Wouldn't they be angry?"

I gritted my teeth against the growing pain in my wrist and instead thought quickly out a plan in my head. Push, grab, swipe, pin. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they would," I said before hooking a quick foot around her leg and pushing with all my weight against her. Surprised, she stumbled back and in the time she was distracted I grabbed the knife that I kept permanently in my belt. I swiped it at her, cutting her upper arm, although i knew it would heal it moments and pushed the knife against her neck, slamming and pinning her against a locker. "But they're not going to find out," I said and held it a little tighter against her. "Are they?"

She glared at me but reluctantly and slowly shook her head. "You know," I commented, playing with one of her blonde curls with the hand that wasn't holding the knife. "If Derek found out you lay a finger on me, he'd kill you," I pointed out, not doubting my words for a single moment. Fear flashed in her eyes and I hesitantly took a slow step back, releasing her. "You try anything like this again and he will find out. Got it?" I said. She nodded, although looked absolutely furious that I'd managed to overpower her. "Not so talkative when you've lost huh?" I teased before spinning on my heel, flicking my long brown hair and floating off down the hall.

Nobody fucked with me and got away with it. Nobody.

-O-

"Something happened at the mechanic," my dad said. "Stiles was there."

I was immediately on my feet, abandoning my homework. "What happened?" I demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the mechanic was killed. Stiles is ok though. Are you coming?" He asked, but I was already grabbing my hoodie and pulling it over my head.

I chewed my lip nervously the entire ride there and went to leap out the second we got there but my dad made me wait while he talked to Stiles. Scott pulled up and I got out of dad's car just as Stiles walked over. I walked to him and he stopped before I grabbed his hand and pulled him against me. He encircled me in his arms and I breathed in his familiar smell.

"I'm sorry," i murmured. For fighting, for being difficult, for him having to endure this.

"It's ok," he reassured me. I nodded against him and reluctantly pulled back. We walked in unison to Scott's car and I hopped in the back while Stiles jumped in the front.

"You ok?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded, mumbling a 'yeah.'

"You're right," Stiles said. "It's not like you. It was almost…reptilian. But there was something about him..You know like when you see a friend in a halloween mask but all you can actually see is their eyes? And you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?" I asked. Stiles shook his head.

"No..but I think it knew me," he replied.

-O-

I'd just pulled on a singlet and some shorts when Derek slid my window open and silently came inside.

"Hey," I smiled softly, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Hey," he echoed, shrugging off his leather jacket and placing it on my bed. "I heard what happened at the mechanic. Is Stiles ok?"

I wasn't sure whether he genuinely cared or just wanted to get on my good side (and I wasn't about to tell him he already was) but I answered anyway. "Yeah. He's just a little shaken," I replied. Derek nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him. I lay my head on his chest, stifling a yawn. He smiled softly, looking down at me and stroking some hair from my face.

"Tired?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. i shook my head.

"I wanna stay up and talk to you," I said, sleep slurring my voice slightly. He smiled but shook his head.

"Come on," he softly ushered me into bed but I gently pulled him down beside me and he kicked his shoes off before wrapping himself around me, holding me close to him. My hands fisted in his shirt, our legs intwined, I fell asleep quickly.

-O-

He was gone the next morning, the spot where he'd lay cold, telling me he'd been gone for a while. I hoped one day he'd be there when I woke.

-O-

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying uh..we'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you so mu-"

"What are you doing?" I interrupted Stiles as he sat on the school steps talking to Scott. I was laughing my head off.

Stiles looked annoyed. "I'm delivering messages from Allison. Message complete."

"Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes," I replied for him, sitting down in front of them. "Oh and what happened with your boss?" I added. Scott had explained to Stiles and I that the Argents had shown up with a body, ripped and killed by what we assumed was the lizard-thing.

"He said the Argents will keep some kind of record of all the things they've discovered, like a book," Scott explained.

"Like a bestiary?" I asked. Scott looked amused.

"I think you mean beastiality," he smirked.

"Nope. Pretty sure she doesn't," Stiles contradicted. "It's like an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures."

"Ok how am I the only one that doesn't seem to know about any of this stuff?" Scott questioned.

"Because you're our best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of ours," I replied. Scott sighed and nodded.

"If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is.." Scott said.

"And who," I added.

"We need that book," we all said simultaneously as they stood, Scott grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

-O-

I winced as another of our players was smashed to the ground and rushed off the lacrosse field by paramedics. This team we were versing had this guy who was massive, way to big to be in high school and he was taking down all our players.

I glanced over at Allison to see her grandfathers keys in her hands. I'd wanted to go with Stiles but, of course, he'd said no. I jumped up and hurried down the stairs to my brother, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Allison's got them," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and stood. I looked up to him with round violet eyes.

"No Vi. Go back to your seat," he said firmly. I huffed in annoyance but none the less obliged, walking back to my seat in the stands.

Not long after Coach started calling out, asking where Stillinski was. I winced.

"You!" Coach pointed to someone in the crowd. "You play lacrosse?"

I looked over to see Boyd stand up, who I had since this morning found out Derek had turned. "Oh shit," I muttered as Coach got him set up.

.

I stood up again. It had been awhile since Stiles had left and I was beginning to worry. I hurried down and over to the school building where Gerard's office was. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The keys were in the open door but Stiles was nowhere to be found. The soft murmur of voices drew me out and over to the entrance to the pool. I glanced inside to see Stiles' back facing me and Derek and Erica talking to him, Derek with a deflated basketball in his hands. Realisation dawned on me and I walked into the complex.

"Derek?" I called out softly. Their heads snapped to me and Stiles took a step toward me but Derek was already hurrying over.

"Go back to the game Violet," he said. I let out a very annoyed and breathy sigh.

"Again with the thinking I'm an oblivious eight year old!" I snapped.

"Violet," Derek warned.

"You threaten my brother, you threaten me. Stay away from him," I practically growled before brushing past Derek. Derek grabbed my wrist giving me a pleading look. I raised my eyebrows. "Going to apologise?" I asked, ripping my hand from him and crossing my arms. He smirked lightly but I simply glowered at him.

"Sorry," he said in a very teasing tone.

"I hate you!" I shouted, storming over to my brother and grabbing his hand, beginning to lead him out but Derek stopped us, standing in front of us. Stiles gulped, pulling me close to him but I wasn't even the slightest bit afraid of Derek. "Derek," I warned but suddenly his eyes widened. He grabbed my hand, spinning around and pulling me behind him, me pulling Stiles' with me. I looked over Derek's shoulder to see some kind of lizard man, glowing yellow, slitted eyes.

"Oh my god," I muttered. The thing threw Erica at a wall, knocking her unDerek turned back to us, pushing Stiles' chest.

"Get her out of here!" He shouted. Stiles began pulling me along but the thing slashed out with its claws, cutting a precise and straight one across Derek's neck.

"Derek your neck!" I called out as he began to stumble. Stiles cursed under his breath and began running to Derek.

"Violet go!" Stiles shouted as he wrapped an arm around Derek. I bit my lip in indecision.

"Violet run!" Derek shouted, leaning heavily against Stiles. I turned and began running in between the two pools, Derek and Stiles stumbling behind me, Stiles scrambling for his phone but he dropped it. Derek began toppling over and he and Stiles fell into the water. The thing began prowling toward me so I dived into the pool. Stiles was hauling Derek up toward the surface. I grabbed Derek's other arm, helping him pull him up. We all gasped for breath as our heads broke the surface.

"Where is it?" Stiles demanded. I looked around wildly, my hair and clothes plastered against my body. "Maybe it took off," Stiles suggested but just to prove him wrong the thing let out a shriek and I saw a flash of it.

"Or maybe not," Derek said.

We waded for a while longer before the thing stalked up to the water. It put it's clawed hand in before jumping back, hissing.

"Did you see that?" I asked. "I don't think it can swim."

"I don't know how much longer we can do this," Stiles said after awhile.

"Stiles if you hold him, I'll grab the phone and call Scott," I said.

"No," Derek protested. "No way it'll kill you."

"Yeah well otherwise we're going to drown," I said, slowly pulling away.

"Violet," Derek growled. I resisted the temptation to kiss him because he looked annoyingly hot with his hair all messy from water and began swimming to the edge. The thing prowled right beside the phone and I slid my knife out from my belt, taking in a few deep breaths before I leaped for the edge. At the same time the thing dived for me. I rolled out of the way, barely missing its claws.

"Get back in the water!" I ignored Derek and Stiles' shouting and focussed on dodging the thing's attacks. I leaped out of the way as it sprang at me but wasn't quite fast enough. I ignored the searing pain in my stomach and grabbed the phone before jumping back into the water and holding the mobile above my head. I quickly dialled Scott's number and he picked up after a couple of rings.

"Scott! W-"

"Not now!" Scott hissed and hung up. I gaped at the phone for a moment and tried ringing him again but it went straight to voicemail.

"He hung up on me!" I protested. "Damnit Scott!" I cursed lowly, chucking the phone and going over to help Stiles' hold Derek up. I slipped my arm around Derek but tried to keep my distance so his body didn't touch my wounds.

.

"Ok," I gasped. "We can't do this any longer. I'll distract it, Stiles get Derek out of here," I said, slowly slipping away from them.

"What? No!" Stiles protested.

"No way," Derek said.

"I'll be fine. Stiles go over to that edge," I said, nodding toward the edge opposite of where the thing was. "I'll try and keep it away long enough."

"Violet get back here right now," Derek commanded. I exchanged a look with Stiles. His eyes met mine and he stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding. "What? Are you crazy?" Derek demanded. "That's your sister!"

"I trust her," Stiles said. "On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"

I leaped up onto the edge, knife drawn, and the second I did the thing was snarling at me, although to my surprise it didn't attack me, simply stalked a circle around me.

"Go go go!" I shouted. Stiles began dragging Derek toward the edge, reaching out for it but his fingers slipped and the water slowly closed over their heads.

I gasped in relief when Scott appeared, yanking them out of the water and snarling furiously. The thing abandoned stalking me and raced over to Scott, tackling him. Scott fell into a mirror, shattering it. He picked up a piece of glass, ready to stab it when the thing stopped, cocking his head to the side as it looked at its reflection. With one last shriek it took off, disappearing from sight in moments. I hurried over to Stiles, crouching down beside him.

-O-

Stiles, Scott and I stared at the laptop screen. The bestiary had ended up being on Gerard's USB, on his keys. There were pages and pages of documents in a different language.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles questioned.

"It's archaic latin," I replied. "I know some but..not enough to translate all of this."

Scott gaped at me while Stiles merely rolled his eyes, not surprised.

"How are we meant to figure out what this thing is?" Scott groaned.

"It's called a kanima," Derek said

"You knew this whole time?" Stiles questioned.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection," Derek replied.

"So..it doesn't know what it is?" I asked.

"Or who," Derek said.

"Well what else do you know?" Stiles said.

"Just stories," Derek answered. "Rumours."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's-it's not right," Derek looked for the correct word. "It's like an…"

"Abomination," I suggested. He nodded before turning around to leave.

"Derek," Scott called him back. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek demanded. I let out an annoyed noise in the back of my throat, throwing my head back.

"No body trusts anybody! That's the problem!" I yelled. "While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster out there and it's killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing," Derek protested, turning away. "When I find it. I'm going to kill it."

-O-

A/N: How long with Derek and Violet be able to keep their relationship hidden? Does Scott and Stiles already know? And who's side will she choose when Derek goes after one of her best friends?


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened with Jackson?" I asked. Derek had just come in through my window, the morning after the pool incident. I was braiding my hair down to the side, staring at him accusingly.

"W-what?" Derek questioned. i sighed.

"I tapped into CCTV footage at the train depot you and your little pack are staying at. Was that the kanima's poison?" I said. He stared at me through narrowed eyes.

"How did-…? I…yes. Look don't worry about it. It just means the kanima's not him," Derek said.

"I'm not so sure… and anyway, why would it be him? Because you gave him the bite?" I assumed, my eyes accusing. Derek sighed, cupping my cheeks as I secured an elastic band around the bottom of my hair. "Derek…maybe we shouldn't…do this," I said. His eyes brows shot up, his face looking slightly panicked.

"What? Why?"

"All we're doing is fighting," I said, pouting. He smirked lightly and pushed his lips firmly against mine, his arms wrapping around me, pinning my back against my cupboard door. My hands moved of their own accord, sliding into his hair, soft under my fingertips.

"I couldn't survive not kissing you every day," he murmured against my lips.

"I haven't kissed you in like two days," I pointed out.

"Well then we're going to have to make up for that aren't we?" He said, kissing me again. I nodded, giggling against his lips. There was a knock on my door and we sprang apart.

"Vi I left that new Spiderwick chronicle book on my desk. I'm going to make us breakfast. 15 minutes ok?" Stiles called in. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yep," i called back. I held my breath till Derek nodded that it was ok.

"I should go," Derek said, sounding dejected. I frowned.

"I still have 15 minutes," I pointed out. He smirked and pushed his lips to mine again. "I'm just going to grab that book," I murmured, reaching for his hands and leading him across the hallway to Stiles' room. I turned away from him, reaching over and grabbing the book from the desk. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his front, his lips on my neck. I winced, pain slicing through my stomach and he stopped looking confused.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly his head snapped up.

"Your dads coming," he said.

"Shit," I cursed and began pushing him into Stiles' closet. He made faint protests but before he could really get anything out I slammed the door on his face, him crammed in there, barely fitting.

"Violet?" Dad questioned. I spun around, a fake smile on my face.

"Dad. Morning," I cleared my throat. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You alright?" He asked. I straightened my shoulders, brushing a few strands of hair from my face and when I next spoke I sounded much more calm and collected.

"I'm good. Just grabbing the book Stiles' got me," I said. He nodded.

"Ok, make sure you get to school on time,'' he said. I nodded in agreement and he disappeared. Derek came out a few moments later when he thought it was safe. i burst into giggles as he glared at me although he slowly started chuckling as well.

He pulled me in for a kiss, murmuring against my lips, "I should go."

"Mmm," I hummed in agreement although neither of us made to move. "You should." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he backed me up. The back of my knees connected with Stiles' bed and I fell back, Derek falling on top of me, catching most of his weight with his forearms. We both laughed into each others mouths.

"OH MY GOD!" A scream made us jump apart. Stiles' was staring wide eyed at us. "ON MY BED?! HOLY CRAP!"

Derek let out a low growl while I rubbed the back of my neck, my cheeks flushed a delicate pink colour that made Derek want to rip Stiles' throat out for interrupting.

"You said you were just friends!" Stiles glared accusingly at me.

"Sorry," I murmured. "How didn't you hear him?" I hissed at Derek.

"I was busy," Derek shrugged. Stiles gagged.

"Jesus christ," Stiles swore, running a hand through his buzz cut.

"Please don't tell Scott!" I blurted out.

"Don't tell-…? I-I…I just saw my 14 year old sister getting her face eaten off by Derek Hale," Stiles muttered, his eyes glazed over, in shock. I couldn't help bursting into laughter. I slapped a hand over my mouth, bending over. "This is not funny!" Stiles protested. "You! Out!" He pointed at Derek who growled at him. I got my laughter under control and straightened up.

"You should probably go," I suggested to Derek who nodded. "I'll see you tonight," I said, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Woah what? Does he come here every night? Oh my god…have you guys had-"

"No!" I interrupted, turning blazing eyes on Stiles.

"What am I supposed to think? He's like-"

"Stiles shut up!" Derek interrupted my brother.

"Good idea," I muttered. "See you," I said to Derek and just like that he disappeared out the window.

My dad's voice hollered from downstairs. "What's going on up there?!"

I groaned.

-O-

"You're dating Derek?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Maybe," I said hesitantly. Scott jumped to his feet from where we sat on the steps.

"I'm going to kill him," he stated. I rolled my eyes and stood as well, slipping my arm through his.

"No you're not," I contradicted. "Now come on," I began leading him inside school. We stopped at his classroom. "I'll talk to you later ok?"

"I still can't believe this," he pointed out.

"I can hardly believe myself," i said, reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek and began heading to my class only to run into someone. "Sorry," I rushed.

"That's ok," a familiar voice said. I looked up into the blue eyes and wide smirk of Isaac.

"Shit."

-O-

"Uh we have a problem," I said when Scott and Stiles' walked out of class.

"Trust me, we know," Scott growled.

"Isaac's back," Stiles sighed. i nodded in agreement.

"I only found one thing online about the kanima,'' I said. "A were jaguar from south america that goes after murderers. But that thing was not a jaguar and we aren't killers."

"Yeah but Stiles, you did see it kill somebody," Scott pointed out. "Which is probably why you tried to kill you."

"Yeah because when I was out of the poll it didn't hurt me just kind of…circled me," I said.

"It's probably still trying to kill you Stiles and it probably won't stop until you're dead," Scott said.

Stiles glared after him. "You know sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship'."

-O-

"He thinks it's Lydia?" I asked.

"She freaked out in class," Scott said.

"Yeah but…Derek wouldn't kill her without proof," I said. "I have to go but I'll meet you back here after next class ok?"

Scott and Stiles nodded and went off to chemistry while I headed to english, suddenly hating the fact I wasn't in their year so I could keep an eye on Lydia myself.

-O-

I looked out the window of my classroom to see Derek leaning back against the camaro, gazing at the school. I stood up abruptly, everyone's gazes falling to me.

"Um..I have to go to the bathroom," i muttered, grabbing my bag before rushing out. I ran to the bathroom just as the first few tears began to fall. I quickly wiped them away, staring at my reflection and suddenly hating myself with a strange unknown passion. The bell blared through the school and I took in a few deep calming breaths.

_I can do this,_ I thought. _I can do this and keep Derek and save Lydia. _

But even as I thought them, the words sounded hollow.

.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," I stated as Scott, Stiles, Allison and I walked into an empty room.

"To kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the kanima then yes," Scott said.

"It's not her," Stiles said.

"Stiles she didn't pass the test man, nothing happened," Scott said.

"No," I interrupted, biting my lip. "Something's off I can feel it. It feels like who it is…is right in front of me. I just have to figure it out. And I don't think it's Lydia."

"Yeah but we don't have proof and until we do it doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her," Allison said. "So either we convince him he's wrong or…we have to find a way to protect her."

"I don't think he's going to do anything here, not at school," Scott pointed out.

"What about after school?" Allison said. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles said.

"There could be something in the bestiary," I said.

"Oh you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic latin?" Stiles said.

"Miss Morell knows archaic latin," I said. They looked at me.

"You didn't tell us this before?!" Stiles shouted. i winced.

"Sorry," I said. "Look I can talk to Derek and even if I can't convince him…I can stall him, give you guys enough time to at least get her away."

"Ok," Scott sighed. "I'll come with you. But guys if anything happens, let me handle it."

"What does that mean?" Allison and I said in unison.

"You can't heal like I do," Scott pointed out. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison and I gave him deadpanned look and as Allison pulled out her crossbow I pulled out my knife. "We can protect ourselves," Allison said. Scott gave us a sad look. I slipped my knife back into my belt.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want you getting hurt," Scott said, his eyes darting between Allison and I. I glanced down, taking a step back as tears filled my eyes. I pushed them back, trying to block out the hammering of my heart, the fear building in my chest and stomach, suffocating me. I took in a few gulps of air and distantly felt Stiles hand on my arm.

"Violet? Violet are you ok?" Stiles voice snapped me back to reality. I glanced around at Scott and Allison who were looking at me, worried.

"Yeah," I finally got out on a breath. "I'm fine."

.

"I want to talk to Derek!" Scott called. We were walking toward Boyd who stood on the lacrosse field.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Boyd suggested. I sighed in annoyance.

"I don't want to fight!" Scott said.

"Good. 'Cause I'm twice your size," Boyd said.

"True. Really, really true," Scott said, sizing Boyd up. "Wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast."

"If you boys are going to start comparing dick sizes then I think I'll go," I said.

"No I think that's alright," Derek said, suddenly appearing beside us. "She failed the test."

"Actually I got an A," I said with an innocent smile. They ignored me.

"Yeah which doesn't prove anything," Scott said. "Lydia's different."

"I know. At night she turns into a homocidal walking snake," Derek said.

"Don't be a dick," I scolded, whacking him over the back of his head. Scott and Boyd looked very alarmed but I simply stared at him and crossed my arms, daring him to retaliate. He gave me a half-hearted glare.

"Violet, Lydia's killed people," he said, his tone gentler.

"Derek you can't prove that," I argued. "And I'm not going to let you kill her."

"Who said I was going to do it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, your little _gang's _going to do it for you," I said like it was no big deal. Scott on the other hand hadn't thought of that and he went to run off but Boyd smashed him to the ground. I let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh my god," I muttered.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott. But even so Lydia has killed people and she's going to do it again and next time it's going to be one of us," Derek said. I grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to me. He looked down at me, his jaw set hard and his lips pursed.

"I won't forgive you if you kill her," I said, unsure whether it was the truth.

"If it saves your life, then fine," he said. "She could have killed you the other night."

"Derek trust me…it's not her," I said. He shook his head.

"You don't know that," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his side. When I winced he pulled his hand back like it'd been burned. His eyes were wide and confused, his eyebrows drawn down. He slowly lifted my sleeve to reveal the bruises, still red and achy from Erica. "Who did this?" He growled, his voice low and menacing.

"You don't have as much control over your pups as you think. Your bitch did this trying to blackmail me into breaking up with you," I said. His mouth slowly opened and he let out a growl. "Derek you have to stop this. That thing isn't like you guys."

"But it is. We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason," he said.

"What reason?" I asked.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are. Even Stiles calls her cold blooded," Derek pointed out, reaching out a hand to pull Scott to his feet.

"What if…what if she's immune," I said. Derek looked back at me. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her not only immune to the bite but the kanima's poison as well."

"No one's immune," Derek pointed out. "I've never seen it or heard of it."

"So?" I questioned. "Just because you've never heard of it doesn't mean it isn't a thing. You're not as smart as you think."

"Is that so?" Derek smirked. I flicked the side of his face, giving him a deadpanned look and ignoring Scott's eye rolls.

"And what about Jackson hm?" I questioned. Derek sighed. "That's why you tested him," I stated, looking to Scott. "You gave him the bite but nothing happened. Peter said the bite either turns you or kills you. You were hoping he would die but.. nothing happened. So how do you explain that?"

Derek gritted his teeth. "I don't know."

"I have a theory," Scott spoke up. "What if Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it onto Jackson. You know I'm right!"

"No! I don't!" Derek protested. "I can't let her live! You should have known that!"

Scott grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Derek and into his side. "I was hoping we could convince you but then again, I wasn't counting on it," he said.

"Go," I commanded. Scott went to run but Boyd immediately reached out for him. Before Boyd could touch him I ducked underneath him, using my smallness to my advantage. I shouldered out his legs from beneath him, making him fall to the ground while Scott ran across the lacrosse field. Boyd jumped to his feet and turned to me, snarling but Derek growled at him from behind me. Boyd looked angry but backed off. I turned to Derek.

"I don't think the not letting the supernatural world affect us is going to work in this situation," I said.

"Please Violet go home and let me deal with this," Derek said as calmly as he could. I laughed coldly.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned. When he didn't say anything I gaped at him. "Oh my god, I want to stab you!"

"Not that you could," he shot back.

"What because you're to fast for me?" I asked.

"No. Because you couldn't hurt me," he retorted.

"I hate you."

"Only because you know it's true," he said.

"Derek…I have to choose sides now," I said. "And I'm sorry…but I'm not going to choose you."

He shook his head. "i'm always on your side."

I hated the tear that slid down my cheek. Derek brushed it away with his thumb. "Not this time," I said before taking off at a sprint. I got to the parking lot just as Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Jackson were leaving in the jeep. I climbed in.

"Ok let's go," i said. Stiles took off.

We went to Scott's house, Lydia complaining and questioning the whole way. When Stiles locked the three locks on the front door we all looked at him.

"There's been a break in, in the area," I quickly supplied. Stiles grabbed a chair, ramming it under the door handle.

"And a murder," he added. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Lydia. I need to talk to you," Jackson said, beginning to walk up stairs.

"Seriously?" Lydia asked. ''What is going on with everyone today?"

She and Jackson disappeared upstairs.

"I guess convincing Derek didn't work," Stiles assumed. I nodded. "You're not going to..keep seeing him after this are you? 'Cause I'm really not comfortable with my sister dating a guy ten years older than her and-"

"Not now Stiles!" I shouted, turning furious eyes on him. He looked slightly taken aback but reluctantly nodded.

"They're here," Allison said, looking out the window. I looked out to see Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd standing outside across the street. I gulped, slipping my knife out and seriously regretting not bringing my bow and arrows.

"Call Scott," i said. Allison grabbed Stiles' phone and rang my best friend.

"Scott? You need to get here. Now," Allison said, waited for an answer and hung up.

"Allison…" I looked at her as she looked down at her phone.

"I think..I think I have to call my dad," she said.

"But if he finds you here you and Scott-"

"I know," she cut Stiles off. "But what are we supposed to do?"

"We do what we have to. We protect Lydia," I said.

"I got an idea," Stiles said. "Shoot one of 'em."

"What?!"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot right," Stiles said.

"No," i protested. "Remember they are still just kids Stiles. We're not killing one of them."

"Fine," Stiles said. "Shoot Derek. Perfectly in the head. He's not a kid."

"Don't you dare!" I hissed.

"Violet he's trying to kill Lydia!" Allison pointed out.

"I know! But…how does us killing one of them, make us any better than them?" I pointed out. "And besides, he can catch an arrow. Trust me..i know." I looked out the window again and froze. "Guys…where's Isaac?"

I heard the footsteps behind us and spun around to see Isaac. He grabbed Allison tossing her onto the floor. I hooked my foot around his ankle and shoved him over, tripping him in the process.

"Didn't your mum ever teach you to not hit girls?" I questioned. He jumped to his feet, smirking and shrugged. Allison raced up the stairs.

"She's dead," he said. Stiles pulled me behind him and Isaac pushed Stiles' onto the floor.

"You did not just do that!" I shouted and ran full pelt as Isaac, smashing my shoulder into his stomach. I ignored the pain that shot through my middle. He stumbled back, mainly in surprise and I shoved the knife up against his neck.

"Touch him or Allison again and I'll slit your throat," i threatened.

"You couldn't hurt me," he shot back.

"Do you want to test it?" I asked, pressing it harder against his throat. He didn't reply.

"Violet, Stiles! It's here!" I heard Allison call from upstairs.

"Shit," i muttered.

"It's Lydia and it's going to kill someone!" Isaac said. I froze, all the pieces falling into place.

"It's not Lydia," i murmured before letting go of Isaac and racing upstairs. I threw open Scott's door. Allison turned her bow on me but lowered it when she saw who it was.

"It's Jackson," I gasped.

"What?" She asked.

"The kanima. It's not Lydia. It's Jackson," I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Positive," I said, glancing over to the open window where some of the kanima's venom was. "Dip your arrowheads in that venom," I said before racing back downstairs to see Scott scuffling with Isaac. He smashed Isaac's head against the wall, knocking him out.

"Scott it's Jackson," I whispered, so Derek and Boyd wouldn't hear me from outside just in case their hearing was tuned in on our conversation.

"What?" He asked.

"It's Jackson. I'm positive of it," I said. He nodded.

"Ok. Yeah I believe you," he said. I gave him a small smile. Allison and Stiles came down the stairs, dragging Erica.

"It worked," I said. Allison nodded, smirking. Scott picked up Erica with one hand and Isaac with the other. I opened the door and he threw them out onto the front lawn.

Allison, Stiles and I followed Scott out onto the front porch. Derek sighed, his eyes landing momentarily on me. I met them firmly, glaring back at him.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott," Derek said. "You're not an omega, you're already an alpha, of your own pack."

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe we were pack, Stiles, Allison, Scott, I and even Lydia and Jackson.

"But you know you can't beat me," Derek added, smirking. I smirked as well, cocking my head and taking a step forward to Scott's side.

"We can hold you off 'till the cops get here," I pointed out. The sound of sirens reached our ears, but underneath that was a hissing sound. We ran out onto the front lawn to see the kanima, Jackson, on the roof.

"Get them out of here," Derek muttered to Boyd, who complied.

Lydia ran out of the house, although I wasn't surprised.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"You were right," Scott said. "It's Jackson."

-O-

Allison pulled up outside of Lydia's house. I sat in the back, worrying my bottom lip. Scott, Stiles and Derek had gone after the kanima.

Allison sighed, rubbing her temples and looked to Lydia. "I need you to promise you won't say anything about what just happened," she said.

"I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened if you tell me, what the hell just happened?!" Lydia demanded.

"It-it's complicated," Allison said, exchanging a look with me. Complicated? Understatement of the century.

"Well why don't you start with..why was Derek there?" Lydia said.

"Because he's my boyfriend," I blurted out, unsure whether that was still true or not.

"W-what?" Lydia looked at me. "He's like 10 years older than you."

I groaned, throwing my head back.

"And where did Jackson go?" Lydia demanded. "And what is wrong with Erica?"

We were silent.

"Do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?" Lydia asked.

"Part of the reason of why we're asking is because we're not meant to be seeing our boyfriends," Allison said. "So it's better to just keep what you know to yourself."

"Fine. I'll keep what I know about you two and your boyfriends to myself," Lydia said. "Which is nothing." She went to get out of the car but I caught her wrist, ignoring the pain that shot up from my stomach.

"Hey..you know he isn't just my boyfriend right?" I asked. "Just, for a moment, remember what it feels like? That feeling that..you can't breathe until you're with him, until he's holding you. And when everything else feels like it's breaking, he's the only thing holding you together. When he's your…your safe zone, when the only time you feel at home is in his arms…don't you remember what that feels like?" I asked.

Lydia shook her head. "No."

"What do you mean no? You've had boyfriend's before Lydia," Allison said.

Lydia hesitated. "Not like that," she protested before getting out of the car, slamming the door behind her. I sighed, falling back against the seat.

After a few moments of silence, Allison spoke. "Is that really how you feel about Derek?"

I was silent for a long time before answering. "That's how it _is _with Derek."

.

"See you," I sighed. Allison got out of the car and pulled me in for a hug.

"You know I don't like Derek, but if he really makes you happy, then don't deny yourself that," she murmured against my hair. I pushed back the tears that strained my eyes and nodded.

"Thanks Ali," i tried to smile. She nodded and got back in the car. I walked upstairs to my room on shaky legs and stumbled into the bathroom. Gasping for breath I pulled my shirt over my head and ripped the bandage off that covered the deep wounds the kanima had made on my stomach at the pool. I hadn't wanted to tell anyone so I'd been trying to hide it, but something was happening, it was almost like they were infected. With shaky hands I grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning up the blood, hissing when I hit an overtly sensitive spot - which was pretty much everywhere around the wound - and put a bandage back across it.

I took in a few steadying breaths, pushing the pain to the back of my mind. I changed into some loose shorts and a large sweater, suddenly feeling really cold. I tried to do homework but half an hour later and only two math questions through, I gave up, throwing my book at the wall and letting out a shout of frustration.

"Want some help?" A voice asked behind me. I leaped up, grabbing my dagger from where I'd left it on my desk from cleaning it. "Woah, it's just me," Derek's eyes widened. I let out a ragged breath, blindly placing the dagger down behind me and falling back onto my chair. "Are you alright?" He asked, stepping toward me.

"Please just go," I said.

"What?"

"Go Derek. Please I can't-…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I was wrong and..I'm sorry," he said.

"You were wrong?" I questioned, standing up, suddenly furious. "Yeah well you being _wrong_ almost cost Lydia her life! I told you that it wasn't her! If you had have trusted me then none of this would have happened!"

He nodded. "I know," he said quietly.

"So what happens if the next time you're 'wrong' it kills someone? Hm? You were irrational and rushing into things and it could have gotten someone killed, someone innoc-" Derek cut me off by pulling me against him, pressing his lips firmly to mine.

I wanted to pull away so badly, punish him for doing this to me, to my friends, but I couldn't. And that's when I realised.

I loved him. I was absolutely and positively in love with Derek Hale.

I pulled him closer, breaking my lips away from his and burying my face into his neck.

"Please don't do anything like that again," I murmured.

"I'll try," he promised. He gently picked me up. "You need to get some sleep," he murmured. I was too emotionally and physically exhausted to protest. He slid me into bed and pressed his lips to my forehead before leaving.

I fell asleep quickly.

.

_I couldn't breathe. My lungs screamed for air, my head pounded but I refused to let the water in, to inhale. I tried to move, to swim to the surface but it was like I was paralysed. My limbs refused to co-operate and I slowly sunk further and further away from air. Blackness began clouding my vision. Everything was dark, so dark. _

I woke with a thump. I groaned as pain shot up through my whole middle section. I looked around to see I'd fallen off my bed. Sitting up, I realised I'd bled through the bandage on my wound. I pushed myself to my feet and stumbled into the bathroom, still weary from sleep. I pulled my shirt over my head and ripped the bandage off.

"Shit," I muttered. It looked to be getting worse. "How are you still bleeding?" I hissed, cleaning up the newly spilt blood.

Looking outside I realised it was morning. I groaned. School.

-O-

"You what?!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Scott said.

"You know? You locked him in a police-"

"Sh!" Scott interrupted me.

"You're mental cases!" I declared.

"You don't say," Scott said. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to get to class. I'll meet you guys there this afternoon. Don't do anything stupid," i said, backing away. He nodded in agreement and with a sigh I went to class.

-O-

"Wait so…Jackson had a video and..Danny was..recovering it?" I asked Scott as we walked toward the police van and Stiles and Allison.

"Yeah," Scott confirmed.

"What does that have to do with him being the kanima?" I asked.

"Well we think it was of him turning into the kanima. And somebody broke in and edited out the part where he..you know actually turns into it," Scott said. I sighed and nodded, running a hand through my hair.

"And someone stole it? You think Jackson did it?" I questioned. Scott nodded. We reached Allison and Stiles.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima though, he's not going to remember stealing the tablet," I added.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison suggested.

"Then somebody else knows what he is," Stiles said.

"Which could mean someone's protecting him," Scott said.

"The bestiary says the kanima seeks a friend," Allison added.

"Mmm….I'm not so sure," I said. "He's killing people right? What if…what if they're not random killings. Like-like he has a grudge against them or maybe the friend does and it's like..you know..like Peter. Just revenge," I suggested.

They nodded. "Yeah but what's the pattern?" Stiles pointed out. I sighed and shrug.

"I don't know. I mean if I look over the murders maybe I can..figure something out but right now…It's just not a good time," I said.

"You said the only thing you found online was that it went after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott suggested.

"No it can't be, it tried to kill all of us," Stiles said. "And I don't know about you but I haven't murdered anyone lately."

"I don't think it was actually trying to kill us," I pointed out. "The night you guys saw it you said it didn't attack you," I looked to Scott and Allison.

"Yeah it just ran off," Allison agreed.

"And at the pool when I was out..it lunged at me when I tried to get the phone but the other time, when I was distracting it, it just…circled me. It didn't kill me and it could have. Maybe..it was trying to keep us in," I said.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Because there's something else going on and we don't know what it is," Scott said. "We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him."

"Know thy enemy," Allison murmured.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Just something my grandfather said," she replied.

"Alright I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved," Stiles said.

"No," i said. "No that doesn't make us any better than him."

"He risked his life for us, against Peter," Scott pointed out.

"Not the reason we're not killing him," I said. "We're not killing him because that's not the right thing to do. So drop it," I gave Stiles' a harsh look.

"And he doesn't know what he's doing," Scott said.

"So?" Stiles asked.

"So…neither did I," Scott said. "Remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" Scott looked to Allison. She nodded. "I had someone to stop me," Scott said.

"Yes, that someone being Derek," i said.

"H-how do you even know that?" Stiles asked. "Like seriously how?"

"My secret," I smiled.

"You didn't even know about werewolves then," Scott pointed out.

"I'm sorry what? Yes I did," I said. "I knew about werewolves since your first game when you changed and nearly killed Allison in the locker room."

Scott stared at me, wide mouthed and eyed for a moment. "I give up trying to figure you out. Whatever. My point is Jackson doesn't have anyone."

"That's his own fault," Stiles said.

"It doesn't matter," I interjected. "We can save him. Or we can at least try."

-O-

I sighed when I finally reached my bed room and closed the door. The cuts on my stomach were sending ripples of agony through my whole body.

I sat back onto my bed, running a hand through my hair.

"Hey," i said. i didn't need to hear the window to know he was there.

"Hey. You ok?" Derek came and sat beside me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Better now." I lay my head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around me, pulling me close to his side. I took in a deep breath, my face suddenly blushing. "Can I ask you something?" I said, pulling back. His eyebrows drawn down, he nodded. "Um…well… my friend from school, well she's not actually my friend but this girl I know she uh..she gave her boy friend a blow job and i was just wondering if you expect me to do stuff like that," i rushed, unable to meet his eyes. When he didn't answer I looked up to see his eyes wide and a small smirk on his face.

"Vi…I don't expect anything from you," he reassured me, cupping my cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine. "All I want is…to be able to protect you," he said quietly. I let out a breath and buried my head in his neck.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I just-…I've never had a boyfriend before."

He chuckled lightly. "Good. If you had have kissed someone else than I'd have to kill them."

I froze. "Uh…you might want to re-think that sentence," I said.

"You have kissed someone else?" He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, he knew he had no right to be jealous, he'd kissed plenty of other people, but the thought of someone else touching me made him want to sink his claws into something.

"Sort of..I mean it wasn't really a kiss," I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Uh…you're not..actually going to kill them are you?" I asked. He gulped but shook his head. "Isaac."

"What?" he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah at the dance," i said. "You're not going…beat him up for it are you?"

He shrugged. "Would you be angry if I did?"

"Hm…maybe," I said, pushing him onto his back and putting a leg either side of his waist. He gripped my hips, smiling softly up at me. I leaned down and kissed him, our lips moving perfectly together. His hands slowly moved up my back, under my shirt. I flinched back when i realised his hands were getting to close to the bandage over my wounds. I quickly pulled back, sliding off of him.

"Violet," Derek sat up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's ok," i reassured him, cupping his cheek. I lightly pushed my lips to his. "It's fine," i insisted. My phone began ringing and he grabbed it from behind him where it was on my desk.

"It's your brother," he said, handing me the phone. I gave him a peck on the cheek and answered the call.

"Stiles?" I answered.

"Hey. We have a problem. Really big problem," Stiles said. "Ja-"

"Stiles," i quickly interrupted him, glancing at Derek who I knew could hear. "I'm with Derek," I blurted out.

"Oh…" Stiles said. "I….I'll text you."

"Ok," I said. He hung up. Derek was looking down, his jaw set.

"You don't trust me," he stated. I couldn't deny it.

"I trust you with my life," I protested. "I just-…." I sighed.

"Who's the kanima Violet?" he asked bluntly. I gaped at him.

"You-you don't know?" I asked.

He shook his head. "How would I?"

"It's just…to me it's really obvious….That wasn't how it was meant to sound I just.." I sighed. "I'm sorry I have to go."

He nodded and stood. "Yeah." He began walking toward the window but I caught his hand.

"I'm sorry. When we started this we knew it was going to be hard but…but it's worth it," I said. "Isn't it? All the fighting and me having to decide which side I'm on and all the bad stuff it's-it's worth it. For the few good moments." I cupped his cheek, standing on my tiptoes to get closer to him. He placed his hand over mine. "Derek you're worth it. You're worth everything I have."

He slowly shook his head. "I'm not. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the good guy in this."

"There's no good or bad Derek. You're trying and admittedly maybe not always succeeding but that's ok. I know who you are. And I do trust you. I care way to much about us to let the supernatural world ruin it. And I'm sorry I didn't choose your side but I was just trying to do what I thought was right," I said, tears stinging my eyes. He nodded. "I know. And I'm _always_ on your side. No matter what."

I smiled and he swooped down to kiss me. "I have to go," I said. He nodded and held me tightly for a moment before disappearing. I ignored the anxiety I had every time he left me, the anxiety that next time, he won't come back.

-O-

"Hey I got your text. How the hell did Jackson escape?" i asked when I arrived where we'd parked the police van that Jackson _had_ been in.

"He must have turned into the kanima and broken free," Stiles replied.

"I have to tell my dad," Allison said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's going to kill someone,'' Allison pointed out.

"Oh my god," I ran my hand through my hair.

"Ok," Scott reluctantly agreed. "Tell him, tell him everything."

"Scott I gotta tell mine too," Stiles said.

"What? No Stiles I don't think that's a very good idea," i protested.

"This is all my fault," Scott muttered.

"It's not," Allison protested. "But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this."

I sighed, pushing a hand through my hair. "She's right."

"How are you going to make your dad believe all of this?" Allison said.

Scott glowed his amber eyes. "He'll believe me."

-O-

I ran upstairs and opened the door to my room. Scott and Stiles had gone to tell dad about werewolves but I'd decided not to go.

"Lydia," I said. The girl was sitting on my bed.

"I've been waiting for you to get home," she said.

"Oh…Uh ok….why?" I asked.

"I need someone to talk to," she said. I let out a long breath.

"Ok um…I'm sorry Lydia I'm really exhausted.. can it wait?" I asked.

"Why is everyone telling me to wait?" Lydia demanded.

"Because there's more important things going on right now!" I shouted back. I froze. "I'm sorry….I'm just really stressed out."

She sighed and nodded. "Ok. Just don't worry about it."

"Wait, Lydia," I called after her. "I am really sorry…hey…do you know archaic latin?" I asked.

"Why would I know archaic latin?" She countered. I smirked.

"I know how ridiculously smart you are," I pointed out. She sighed.

"Yes, I know archaic latin," she said.

"Can you translate something for me?" i asked, my eyes wide.

"I guess," she said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, opening my computer and opening up the bestiary I'd kept a copy of.

"The kanima…"

.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Miss Morell said that word meant friend."

"She was wrong. It means master," Lydia said.

"Oh my god," I breathed. "Someone's not protecting him…someone's controlling him."

-O-

A/N: Same update in one day?! Whaaaattt? Extra long chapter because I go back to school in a week and then updates will go to probably every 2 weeks which sucks :( Hope this chapter wasn't to vague or confusing or out of character. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! Your reviews give me inspiration! So please do! Tell me what you want to see and I'll try and incorporate it! xxx love you all


	6. Chapter 6

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac questioned as he, Derek and Erica walked out of the decaying train.

"Because it's harder to kill then I thought and we still don't know who it is," Derek replied on a sigh.

"And they do?" Isaac asked.

"Yep," Derek confirmed. "Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"I thought you were on Violet's good side," Erica said. Derek shot her a hatred filled glare, opening up a black chest. Erica let out a mockingly cold chuckle. "She wouldn't tell you," she sounded very happy about this.

"Just get on one of their good sides," Derek commanded.

-O-

I glared at him for a few moments. "You're joking right?" I asked, just to be sure.

Stiles sighed. "Nope."

"Jackson filed a restraining order against you?" I said.

"Yup."

I broke out laughing. "That's hilarious!"

"It's not!" He hit me, gently, but I winced as his hand hit my cut. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you hurt?" He asked, sounding worried. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. He didn't look quite convinced.

"Derek didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, sounding suddenly angry. I gave him a deadpanned looked.

"No you idiot," i said, slipping off the kitchen bench. "Now come on, we're going to be late for school."

.

"This was all Lydia could translate and trust me, she was very confused," I said, handing Scott and Stiles a tablet with the English version of the bestiary on it.

"Yeah what did you tell her?" Scott asked.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," I said, sounding faintly amused.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles said. I nodded, sighing.

"I know," I said.

"Ok does this say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott questioned.

I shook my head, letting out a short breath. "Not really. But it does go after murderers. It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story there about a south american priest that used the kanima to execute murderers in his village."

"Ok so maybe it's not all that bad," Stiles suggested.

"Until the bond grew strong enough the it killed whoever he wanted," i finished.

"All bad, all very, very bad," Stiles amended.

"The thing is, the kanima is supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be until it resolves that in it's past that manifested it," I explained. "What if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents?" I suggested.

"Yeah does anyone actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might,'' Stiles said.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't?" Scott said.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so," I said.

"And what do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a chemistry test," I reminded him.

"I don't know…" Scott said.

"I can take care of myself," I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it momentarily.

"No seriously Vi, if anything happens to you while i'm busy with some stupid test-"

"Scott," I interrupted him. "It'll be fine."

He sighed and nodded. I gave him a peck on the cheek and a worried Stiles' hand a squeeze before floating away from them.

.

I turned down the corridor toward the boys' locker room. I stopped when I heard coughing or gagging coming from inside. Licking my lips, I turned the handle and opened the door.

"Jackson?" I called.

"In here," his voice called back, but it sounded different somehow. I made my way toward the showers, praying he wasn't naked and peered in. I gasped and quickly spun around. He was naked.

"You could have warned me," i pointed out.

"You're the one who walked into the boys locker room," he shot back.

"I-um-I thought-…never mind," I said.

"Did you want to talk about something?" He asked.

"W-we can talk later," I said and went to take a step forward but he smashed his arm in front of me, blocking me in. I looked up to the roof, trying to ignore his naked-ness.

"Let's talk now," he suggested.

"I-uh-i have to get to class," I said, trying to step to the side but he just stepped with me.

"No, no you don't. You have perfect grades, you can skip one class," he reassured me, which was very unreassuring. "Are you ok?" He asked, faking worry. "You're heart's beating like crazy."

I closed my eyes, taking in a calming breath and slowing my heartbeat.

"I'm fine," i said, faking a smile.

"You sure?" He asked. "'Cause you look a little stressed. Is it Derek? Is it that whole thing?"

My heart started pounding a little faster again and I gulped as he lifted his other hand to fully box me in.

"Do you really think you're little Romeo and Juliet story is going to last? You know eventually he'll get sick of you and leave you like you're nothing? If you don't realise that then you've got to be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well other than Scott and Derek 'cause they're pretty stupid bitches themselves."

"Stop it," I demanded, my voice sounding surprisingly strong. "Just stop."

"What are you going to do Violet? When your stupid bitch of a boyfriend leaves you? Why would he ever want you? You're just some stupid teenage girl who thinks she's smarter than everyone-"

He was cut off when I grabbed his arm that was pinning me in and snapped it, making him spin around. I kicked his back out and he fell to the floor but grabbed my arm, pulling me down with him. This seemed to pull him out of the haze he was in and he leapt up, looking very confused.

"V-Violet? What are you doing here?" he asked as he scrambled to get a pair of shorts on.

Suddenly the door was swung open, revealing an angry looking Scott.

"Scott I'm fine, I'm ok!" I said, although in reality bolts of pain were shooting up my middle and I had to bite back tears. His shoulders were heaving and he grabbed Jackson, throwing him against the lockers, which smashed to the ground.

"I have a RESTRAINING ORDER!" Jackson screamed.

"Trust me, I restrained myself," Scott said. Jackson jumped up and tackled Scott into the other row of lockers before throwing him toward the showers and out of my line of sight. I tried to stand up but my legs gave out from underneath me. I took in gasps of air, putting pressure on my wounds. I could hear smashing and banging but couldn't do anything about it. Jackson walked back out but Scott vaulted over the shower walls, smashing him in the back. Jackson quickly jumped up and picked up a weight, throwing it at Scott who caught it, leaning back at the force of the throw. Jackson kicked the weight which sent Scott flying into the wall before smashing him into one of the sinks, smashing it. Water began flowing out of the newly cracked wall.

Jackson picked up Scott again and threw him out the door. I scrambled to my feet and hurried out in time to see Erica grab Jackson, Stiles grabbing Scott, holding them back.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris demanded, striding up to us. "Hey! Enough! Enough! Jackson! Calm down! Mr McCall? Care to explain yourself? Stillisnki's?"

"You dropped this," Matt held up my tablet which Mr Harris snatched off of him.

"You and you," Mr Harris pointed at Jackson and Scott before obviously thinking better of it. "Actually, all of you," he said, motioning to Scott, Jackson, Erica, Matt, Allison and I. "Detention. 3 o'clock."

.

I walked into detention next to Stiles, sitting across a table from him and Scott. Erica sat next to me and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and slumping back in my chair. She shot me a smirk and it took everything in me not to punch her.

"We can't be in detention together," Jackson said. "I have a restraining order against these two," he pointed to Scott and Stiles.

"Fine," Mr Harris said. "You two. Over there."

Scott and Stiles stood up and so did I but Mr Harris placed a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back into my seat. "He doesn't have a restraining order against you, does he?" He asked, sarcasm lacing his voice. I sighed in annoyance.

"No," I said through gritted teeth.

"Then sit," he commanded. I groaned and slumped back into the chair.

"So," Erica turned to me. "How's Derek?" She asked.

"You would know," I pointed out. "Aren't you apart of his pack? Or does he dislike you so much he won't even talk to you."

"You're not.. jealous are you? That he picked me to be in his pack instead of you?" she said, mocking surprise.

"You're not jealous he picked me to be his girlfriend over you?" I shot back. "The only way he'd ever kiss you is if you held him down but…he's an alpha and you're not so..you might have some trouble with that."

"And what are you? Just a plain, old, boring, little girl. _Human_, girl," she added. I leaned in closer so my lips were whispering over her skin.

"And he _still_ chose me."

Jackson suddenly started wincing, rubbing his head. He stood up, grabbing his bag.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jackson declared.

"Are you alright?" Mr Harris asked.

"I just need to get some water," Jackson affirmed, walking out. Mr Harris stood from the desk.

"No one leaves their seats," he declared before following Jackson out. The second he disappeared from sight Scott and Stiles stood, rushing over to us.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott said.

"Maybe," Erica shrugged.

"Talk," Scott demanded.

"It was a car accident. My father was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen," Erica explained.

"So not only is Jackson rich now, he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles questioned.

"Yep," Erica confirmed.

"Somethings are deeply wrong with that," Stiles said.

"I could try to find the insurance report in my dads inbox," Erica said, opening her laptop and beginning to type.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office," a voice over the loudspeaker said. Scott hesitantly got up, grabbing his bag and walked out. Stiles and I peered over at Erica's computer.

"Look at the dates," I said.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. Estimated time of death 9:26PM June 14th 1995," Erica read aloud.

"Jackson's birthday's June 15th," Stiles said.

"It's creepy that you know that," I pointed out. Stiles shrugged.

Mr Harris zipped up his briefcase and stood. We all stood as well but he began coldly chuckling.

"Oh no I'm sorry. Uh yes I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening," he said as he walked out. I sighed in annoyance. Great.

.

"It means he was born after his mum died by C-section," I explained as we began re-shelving the millions of books.

"They had to pull him out of her dead body," Stiles confirmed.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked. Stiles shrugged.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive," Stiles said.

"His parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked.

"Well if they were then it would fall in line with the kanima myth. Seeks out and kills murderers," I said.

"But for Jackson or for the person controlling him?" Allison asked.

"We have to talk to him," Scott pointed out. "We have to tell him." He began making his way toward Jackson's aisle.

"He's not going to listen!" I pointed out but Scott ignored me.

Abruptly there was a crash and tiles began falling down from the roof as Jackson smashed and climbed around the room. Allison grabbed me, pulling me against her as Stiles pulled us both down. I heard Erica scream in agony and Scott call her name. Jackson appeared, half transformed, scales covering his skin and pushed Scott to the floor before walking over to the blackboard. Scott scrambled to his feet and crouched down in front of us as we watched Jackson begin to draw on the board. He wrote; Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.

He jumped up and smashed through the window, running off. We slowly stood and peered closer at the writing.

"Oi hey!" Stiles called. We looked back to see he was crouching beside Erica who was shaking violently. "I think she's having a seizure!"

Scott and I rushed over while Allison went to Matt.

"He's alive," she declared.

"We have to get her to a hospital," I said.

"Derek," Erica said, her voice shaking. "To Derek."

"Go," Allison insisted. Scott rushed over to Allison.

"I'm staying here with you," Scott protested.

"They can't take her alone, not like this and Matt- I've got to call an ambulance. Just go," Allison said.

"This doesn't feel right!" Scott protested.

"it's ok," Allison reassured him.

"No, no it doesn't feel right," Scott said.

"Scott!" I scolded. Not the time.

"It-it doesn't mean anything," Allison said.

"But it feels like it does," Scott said.

"Scott go," Allison said. Scott cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead before hurrying back over to us, scooping up Erica. My heart cried out for my friend. Scott loved Allison more than anything, how was he supposed to deal with all of this?

.

"Hold her up," Derek commanded, placing Erica on the floor of the train. Stiles scooted beside the shaking girl, holding her.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked, sounding panicked. Even I hoped immensely that she would be alright.

"I-I don't know," Derek said, grabbing her arm. "This is going to hurt," he said before snapping her arm. I gasped and turned burying my head in Scott's shoulder as her screams echoed around me.

"What are you doing?!" Stiles demanded.

"I have to trigger the healing process!" Derek snapped back. Erica's screams continued for a few more minutes before she fell back into Stiles.

"Stiles," she panted. "You make a good batman."

.

Scott and I followed Derek out of the train.

"You know who it is," Scott stated. Derek sighed, leaning back against something.

"Jackson," He said.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it," I said. He nodded.

"I'm going to help you stop him," Scott said. "As part of your pack."

Derek and I's eyes both snapped to Scott.

"If you want me in fine but we do it on one condition," Scott said. "We're going to catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek asked, knowing there was more.

"We do it my way," Scott said.

"One; that's two conditions and two; you sound like an impetuous little child," I said. Scott rolled his eyes while Derek smirked.

"Come on," Scott said and we turned to go get Stiles but Derek grabbed my hand, pulling me back flush against him and capturing my lips. Scott gagged behind us and quickly ran off into the cart.

I melted into Derek, slowly pulling my lips away from his to nuzzle into his neck. He kissed my cheek.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, his lips brushing my ear in a way that made me shiver. But his words echoed around in my head. Just thinking about them sent a bolt of pain up my stomach from the cuts.

They were getting worse and I had no idea what to do about them. But I didn't want anyone to worry so I simply replied with what I always reply with; "I'm fine."

-O-

_ Water invaded every sense I had. I could taste it, hear it, feel it, even smell it. I choked on it and struggled to get to the surface, to get to air. My limbs felt heavy but I ignored it and pushed myself upward. Millimetres away from safety, something latched onto my leg, pulling me down. I glanced down, to see Derek, his eyes bright red. I tried to scream but water only flew into my mouth and I choked. He slowly pulled me down, further away from the surface. _

_"Violet!"_

_"Violet!"_

"Violet!" Stiles' voice woke me and I sat up with a gasp. Sweat dripped from my forehead, my hands clasped the sheets desperately as Stiles sat beside me, his eyes wide with worry.

"S-sorry," I stammered.

"I heard you screaming," he said.

"What about dad?" i asked, slightly panicked. I didn't want to worry anyone, especially my father.

"He's at work," Stiles responded. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

-O-

I steadied my breathing and forced my legs to move faster as I ran through the forest. Agony ripped through me with each step I took yet it was somehow soothing, the constant of it, the reminder I was human. The air was chilly around me but heat radiated off of me in waves. Eventually I slowed, seeing something familiar between the trees. I advanced toward the old, burnt Hale house, slowly making my way up the steps. I flashed back momentarily to the night we killed Peter, Kate pointing the gun at Derek, the pain of being shot in my arm when I tackled her.

I let out a strangled breath and forced myself to walk into the house, running my fingertips along the charred wood.

"I haven't been here in ages," i spoke quietly. I wasn't sure why or how, but for some reason I could sense Derek's presence near me whenever he was.

"Me neither," he said quietly. I turned to see him staring, almost curiously, at me, his hand stuffed in his leather jacket pockets. "What are you doing here?" He asked. He wasn't accusing or mean, just wondering.

I shrugged. He slowly walked up to me, slipping his hands out of his jacket to run along my arms but as he did his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you sick?" He questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a fever," he said.

"No I just went for a run," I protested. He shook his head.

"I can feel it. When you run your skin just warms up. You're hot," he said. I smirked.

"I know," I said. He smirked as well.

"I'm serious," he said.

"I know. And I'm fine," I said on a laugh. He didn't look convinced but swooped down to kiss me anyway. I groaned against his lips. "I'm smelly and sweaty," i mumbled.

He hummed against my lips but didn't move away, instead pushing me gently against the wall, his arms encircling me. My fingers brushed through his hair, pulling him closer to me.

_Water invaded every sense I had. I could taste it, hear it, feel it, even smell it. _

I pulled back, gasping for air as my dream rushed back to me.

"Violet?" His voice sounded far away for some reason, like he was in another room. My head pounded as if I hadn't breathed oxygen in days, my whole body ached as if I'd been thrown repeatedly into a wall.

"What's wrong? Violet? Vi?" Derek's voice sounded panicked and scared and I wanted to so badly comfort him but it was like my throat was closing over. Tears stung my eyes as the pain from my wounds became to much and blackness began to invade my vision but I didn't want to fall into it for fear of not coming back out.

I fell into it anyway.

~O~

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know I'm mean! I'll try and update soon but it could be a week! Back at school now so updates will be shorter and less frequent D': Sorry! Hope you liked it. Please review! It gives me heaps of inspiration and I really appreciate it. If I get a couple reviews it will probably speed along the update ;) xx love you


	7. Chapter 7

_When I was little I used to be afraid of dying. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but when I was eight years old I decided against heaven and hell and on oblivion. I thought it was going to be scary and painful and maybe just a lot boring. I had an irrational and inexplainable fear of oblivion. _

_Now I'm not sure why because it's none of the things I thought, instead it's simply….peaceful, soothing…_**_easy_**_. _

_It's like your floating and flying at the same time and you're not sure where your feet are exactly but they're there and it's _**_peaceful._**_ I wasn't exactly happy but I certainly wasn't sad. I was content. _

_I'll never be quite sure what brought me out of my little oblivion, and I'll never be sure whether I hate it or love it. _

-O-

I slowly blinked my eyes open, groaning at the pain in my lower stomach. There was a prick in my arm and something in my nose and it was annoying me. I soon realised the prick in my arm was a drip and the thing in my nose was an oxygen supply.

"Violet?" My father's worried voice made my eyes wonder to him.

"Wh-" my voice broke. I cleared my throat. It felt like I hadn't talked in days. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked by an animal, on your run," Stiles cut in, giving me a look. "You got a couple scratches."

I gulped and nodded. "Oh yeah," i said. "W-where's Derek?" i suddenly asked, sitting up.

"So you do know him," my dad hummed.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"He brought you in. Said he found you in the woods passed out," dad said. "But then he hasn't left." He glanced behind him to where I spotted Derek leaning against a wall, his hands in his jacket pocket, his eyes cast down ward, his jaw set hard.

"I want to see him," I said, pushing myself so I was sitting up.

"Why? How do you know him?" Dad asked.

"I just do ok!" I snapped. He gritted his teeth and gave a terse nod before walking out. Stiles scrambled over to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What happened?" He demanded.

"It was the kanima. The night at the pool," I said.

"The night at the pool?! You didn't tell us?!" Stiles half shouted, half whispered.

"I didn't want you guys to worry…" I said. Just then the door opened and Derek walked in. Stiles straightened up and gave Derek a look before walking out. Derek refused to meet my eyes, standing as far away from my bed as possible.

"Derek…" I trailed off.

"How could you not tell me?" He demanded quietly.

"I didn't want anyone to worry," I tried.

"Violet you're in the hospital because of me. You could have died, you did die!" His voice slowly got louder till he was shouting.

"What?" I asked.

"Your heart stopped and they had to start it again," he said. My breath caught in my throat.

"I-…"

"What would I have done if you had have died?! Because of me! Every single time I asked if you were ok and you blatantly lied! Why would you do that? Who in there right mind thinks that they can just-" He let out a shout of frustration and smashed his hand against the wall, leaving a small dint. I flinched and slowly pulled the drip out of my arm and the oxygen out of my nose. He quickly rushed over to my bedside, trying to usher me back into bed.

"I'm fine," I said and he growled at me. He has not growled at me before.

"No you're not," he declared angrily. I cupped his cheeks, resting my forehead against his.

"I am, because you're here," I said quietly.

"Violet," he groaned, breathing my scent in deeply and hating the way the hospital tinted its perfection. "I've lost so many people. Please don't be one of them," he begged and it was very rare that anyone saw him like this, vulnerable and pleading instead of closed up and commanding like the alpha he was, like the alpha he was _supposed_ to be.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised and prayed to god it was the truth.

-O-

A/N: So I just quickly wrote this and figured it would tide you guys over 'till my next update which could be awhile sorry xx Also Violet was only out for a couple hours and I'm adding an extra day into teen wolf time for this xx love you guys pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee reviewwwwwwwww just a comment, something you want to see, anything.


End file.
